Our Days Stuck In Black Butler (On Hiatus)
by Ariel Wild
Summary: "Sooooo...how do I Start this? Well let me be blunt...I CAN FINALLY DATE SEBASTIAN!...Okay what I meant was that Me and my friend DJ were having a sleepover right? Writing fanfictions, making DJ watch Black Butler, and eating cookies (Made by me of course) right? Well let's say something happened when we were asleep..." (On Hiatus)
1. Bish Please, We're Having A Sleepover

"Wake up In the mornin' feeling like P-Diddy.." My phone started,

"Ugh...five more minutes..." I groan as I begin to feel around for my phone to TURN THE DAMNED THING OFF!

"Grab my glasses I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city," I sing along with my phone as it falls off it's stand from my light brown desk.

"Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of cream," I sit up in my bed, my red and white hair all over the place and over my eyes. I plopped on the side of the bed the grab my phone and turn off the alarm, sighing, I roll off my bed.

Being the clumsy side of me, I took my blanket with me. Being the obsessive fangirl I am my blanket had Sebastian's face on it. If you don't know who that is we can't talk.

"EEPP!" I screeched when I landed on the power cord that had my Phone charger,

"Motherfucking chargers..." I mutter to myself as I untangle myself from my beloved blankets.

It was hard livin' on your own, but then again I hated my foster parents and their children. I only need myself, my blood siblings, and my cat Paris. And I can't forget my besties! They're cool bitches like meh,

"Another day another life...what the eff am I talking about?"I walk to my bathroom, stumbling a bit.

I open the door to be blinded by the black and white tiles on the floor because of the sun shining of habit, I turn on the sink light and stare into the mirror. My pure white hair that slowly changes into a light pink then red at the tips looks like I just hopped out the bed...which I did. I stare deeply into my light blue eye and my dark blue eye, in my opinion I liked having eyes that wasn't the same color, but people thought I was weird... well...they can go to hell. After all they do call me the 'Ice Cold Rose'...which is completely lame..

"Humans are cruel to what they don't understand.. " I mutter to myself as I grab my dark red toothbrush and began the process of brushing my teeth.

After I was done with that, I started up the shower to a nice warm, almost blazing hot, water. Once I stripped myself of all my cloths, I hopped in.

"Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking... They think I'm crazy, but, they don't know the feeling..." I started to sing to myself 'My Demons' By Starset,

"They're all around me, circling like vultures. They want to break me and wash away my colors..WASH AWAY MY COL-AHH!" Right in the middle of my singing the water suddenly turned cold,

"COLD! COLD! Ahh~" I quickly became used to the cold water, the cold never really bothered me anyway but if it was a surprise then it would scare me a bit...

After scrubbing myself clean, I tried to put this lavender smelling stuff in my hair right? Well when I came out IT STILL SMELLS LIKE ROSES! Bloody hell, ever since I was born my hair smelled like roses and well...add that to my charming looks and big boobs I'm a man magnet, if I wasn't glaring at people half the time. If looks could kill I'll be the last living person in the world.

"I put my hands up in the air sometimes...saying hell no..." I began to sing, but decided not to.

I opened up my wardrobe, "Narnia! Oh wait...just a normal wardrobe...aww..." I peeked inside and grabbed a 'Keep Calm and Obsessed over Sebastian ' shirt with multiple pictures of him on it. The shirt was made by me thank you very much... and then I threw it on my bed. After that, I reached and grabbed a pair of black ripped up jeans and high heeled boots with chains on them. Those, too, I threw on the bed. I then grabbed my favorite hoodie that had 'Tokyo Ghoul' on the back. I also threw that on the bed...now there's something else missing...oh yeah, my hat. I grabbed a black top hat with a red ribbon around it. Then a thought crossed my mind..'Does this go with my outfit...? Fuck it' I threw the top hat over on my bed, and then I closed my wardrobe's doors.

"To be, or not to be...but to be what exactly? " I say to myself as I got dressed. After that, I went over to my drawer with it's big ass mirror,

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the biggest bitch of them all?" After saying that I quickly grabbed a picture of Makayla, my worst enemy, and stuck it up on the mirror, "Good mirror. " I then began to put black eyeliner and mascara on and a deep red lipstick. After that,I put on multiple bracelets and then I put my hair up in a long high pony tail and made the rest cover my right eye, which of course is the dark blue one. Once I'm done, I put my top hat on and grabbed my black and red messenger bag. And walked out of my surprisingly neat room..

I walk down the stairs a went into the kitchen. It was a normal kitchen, a white tile floor, brown cabinets, a neat stove, and a dark grey refrigerator. The only thing out of place, besides me of course, was a human sized cardboard cut of Sebastian serving tea...now you can say I'm a obsessive fan girl...and I wouldn't object.

"Meow~" Paris, my light pink cat...don't ask how she got that way, purred as she rubbed herself against my right foot,

"Good morning Paris, you hungry?" I greeted Paris and then picked her up and put her on my right shoulder,

I used my long legs to quickly walk over to my refrigerator and grabbed a can of tuna for Paris. After that I leave the refrigerator open and I pop open the can, I then walked over to Paris's bowl ,that had her name on it of course done by me, and dumped the tuna in it.

"Meow~~" Paris purrs in appreciation and hopes down off my shoulder.

"Alrighty then, now that's done.." I walk back to my Refrigerator and grabbed the supplies for pancakes.

"PunCAKE!.PunCAKE!" I shouted outloud for the whole world to hear as I made my candy corn pancakes.

Once I was done, I grabbed a tub of marshmallow fluff and put a dab on my stack of pancakes. Then I dug in, who uses forks for pancakes? I don't!...well...unless there's syrup... then I use a fork..

"BURP~! Ahhh ~ that hit the spot..." I mumbled as I took a napkin and wiped my face,

"Oh look at the time," I say to myself as I look on my watch that's on the table, it read 5:45 am, "That's a new record. It normally takes longer for me to get up..and dressed...and fed...oh well...Buh bai Paris! I'll see you later!" I said bye to my cat as she still fed on her tuna, only glancing up to me when I mentioned her and then continued to eat.

"Such a cute Kitty..." I then busted out my dark red door and locked it behind me.

"Did I forget my pimp cane..? Oh well.." I said to myself as I hopped on my dark red motorcycle and put on a matching helmet.

"Watch out Firewood High...here comes Ariel..." I mutter and then take off in the direction of the high school.

-One not exciting long ride to school...-

"They see me rolling... They hating..." My phone blasts as I ride into school on my motorcycle,

"Oh God...here comes Ariel..." Some random kid , probably named Richard, moaned,

"THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES! I'M BACK! AND I'M HERE TO PAINT IT BLACK! MY MIND IT SEEMS TO NEVER SLEEP~!" Well I started off yelling but once I say a a line from a song...well...I burst out into song...

"Patrollin' they tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty." I continue to sing even though I turned the music off on my phone...

"Heyo!" Chris, a random blonde headed Jock that always hits on me even though I give him a come-closer-and-I-kill-you look, shouted and started to walk towards me, he's a sweet kid and would have more friends if he didn't try to hit on me and so talk to me.

I smile, "Hey Chris, how did you sleep?" I normally would talk to him with a cold voice but today I was in a good mood and I wanted to be nice for a change...it's totally not because I pity him for not having any friends... pfff me? Ariel? Pitying someone? Not in your dreams...

Chris blushed at my killer smile, "A-h-a...good! I slept very g-good! How did you sleep?" Aww he managed not to stutter as much... I'm so proud,

"Like a baby...that gets waked up to 'Tick Tock' every morning, " I hop off my motorcycle and grabbed my bag and lunch box that was inside of my bag, don't questions how it got there, I pack my lunch at night sometimes. "Would you like a cupcake?" I ask him, and then he turns bright red, what is with him turning bright red?

"A-ah-aha-ah SURE!" Chris yells deafeningly in my ear, causing me to wince.

'There goes my good mood...' I thought to myself as I put my pinkie in my ear to stop the ringing, of course I was failing horribly.

"Ah-ah-aha-ah I-i-i I mean- I'M SORRY!" Chris the runs away...did I say my thought out loud?

"Huh...men..." I mutter and then I started to walk where all the other students were walking, which was the entrance of the school. Being me and my reputation, I had a nice bubble around me that no one dared to enter. It was a pleasure at sometimes and was useful. But I'm only human too...at least I think...

Once I enter the school, my attention is drawn to the poster hanging in the middle of the hall. 'WINTER DANCE' In white letters,

"Oh shite... here we go again.." Dances were NOT my thing besides the food and the drinks. But every damn dance we have, I say Fuck dresses and go as I am. But if I'm in a good mood, keyword: IF I'm in a good mood I will wear a dress I made, but to advoid Mega bitch I always wear a mask. If people found out that I actually had a heart and a girl sense in me, I'll shut everyone out and... do... something... something probably illegal...

"AJ!" A familiar voice calls out my nickname,

"YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO IT IS!" Another, male voice this time, familiar voice shouted,

"MY FAM!" I shouted and ran to where the voices were yelling. If you haven't guess already, the ones calling out to me were two out of 5 of my blood siblings, and a plus one. Amy, my twin, Alex, my younger brother, and Alex's buddy, Nick who shouted 'You already know who it is' and he knows I hate that song..hence him saying that.

"ARIEL~" My twin, Amy shouted in a sing song voice. Amy was Joe and Kelly's, my Foster parents, favorite. She was the girls one of us and wore skirts and dresses 24/7. Even though Amy is everything I hate, I still love the bi- I mean booch.

"Amy! I thought I told you I don't like hugs!" I yelled as she tackled me with one of her bone-crushing hugs, but of course me being the stronger one (and the oldest by half an hour as if that matters), I stood my ground even if she did it with all her might.

"I know! I just missed-mph!" I covered Amy's mouth with my hand, why you ask? It was because she had a high pitched voice, sure we may be twins and we have the same voice but every damn time she's happy it gets annoyingly high..

I look to Amy's hair, and if you thought it was the same color as mine then you were wrong. Amy's hair was completely red, no trace of white or pink. And no, I did not dye my hair...I just... I think I was born with it...

"Amy, calm yo tits and stop using that annoying high voice of yours.." I say to her as I remove my hand, not caring if she answered or not.

"Annnnddd that's Ariel for ya." Nick says a gives a wink my way, I always thought Nick as another annoying brother but funny in his own ways.

"Annnndddd that's an asshole for ya." I return a wink to Nick as he laughs at what I said,

"What am I? Chopped liver? " My little brother Alex , who I swear hasn't gone into puberty yet, asked me.

Alex is my adorable little brother who I'm overprotective of. He's sooooooo cute! Most of the time I forget he's my little brother and not my baby son...don't judge meh...

I quickly dash over to Alex with stars in my eyes and then began to pinch his cheek, "Owf course not my widdle brother! You're just so sweet and a soft little Teddy bear!" I said in a motherly baby voice to him, causing him to get all red and trying to get out of my grasp,

"Ari!" Alex wines,

"You're just so CUTE! With you're short brown hair and eyes. Look at your chubby cheeks! They're soooo pinchable!" I continue to pinch Alex's cheeks until I hear my watch beep, telling me to get to my homeroom.

"Oh look at the time! We gotta get to our homerooms..." I mentioned, then I realized Amy had already disappeared, most likely going to her homeroom. Only then I let go of Alex's cheeks and he runs off, leaving me and Nick alone. We share the same homeroom so I'm pretty much still stuck with him,

"Ready to go- huh?" I turn around and saw Nick already walking off to our homeroom, "Oi! WHO SAID YOU CAN WALK WITHOUT ME?!" I shouted as I ran after him,

"I DID!" Nick shouts back, not even slowing down,

Today is going to be a long day, isn't it?

-one boring homeroom and English class later-

"Bitch you better have written more." A familiar voice states, or more demands, me as I took my stuff out of my desk. During all this, a pair of familiar black convers pop into my view, looking up I see that it's my best buddy, DJ. While we're at it, let's start to judge her appearance! Okay, ready? Let's go! Look at her emo cut hair and blue bangs, does that match her 'Fall Out Boy' shirt? I don't know...yet I'm the one talking since I have a flipping top hat on, but if you judge me I'll kill you.

"Well hello fellow bitch," I began to pet a nonexistent cat like I'm evil, "I see you have come again..."

"Did you write more or not?" DJ says bluntly,

If you don't know what we're talking about...it's okay...sometimes I don't...but we're talking about our alternate colab for Vampire Knight...and welllllllll the one I'm writing is on paper...and...when it's on paper...I take my time...I put the pro in procrastinating.

"Well look and see." I had her the notebook that has all I written in, but ya see...I didn't write anymore, so in 3,2,-

"YOU DID NOT WRITE ANYMORE!" DJ Shouts at me,

"WELL I'M SORRY! I CAN'T FOCUS HALF THE TIME BECAUSE A CERTAIN SOMEONE IS ON MY MIND!" I shouted back,

"IS IT SEBASTIAN?! IF IT IS THEN I'M GOING TO HAVE TO HELP YOU FOCUS!"

"IT IS SEB-. " I laugh in the middle of it, we're acting like children.. "yes it's.. " I continue to laugh.." Sebastian.. "

DJ facepalms and sighs, "Why is my friend insane and a obsessed fangirl?"

"Because Sebastian's hot."

"Of course that's your answer...hey, are you coming over tonight?" DJ asks me,

"Can I bring my cat?"

"Yes."

"Then deal, bitch please...we're having this sleep over. "

"Wait...what.. I don't even...ugh." DJ said as if she tried to get something, but gave up. That something is me, you can't get it.

-A boring school day later-

"DJ!" I yell to her as she walks to her parents car, "I'LL COME OVER ON MY OWN SO DON'T WORRY! ABOUT A THING! BECAUSE EVERY LITTLE THING! IS GONNA BE AL-."

"SHUT UP! STOP SINGING THAT SONG!" DJ interrupts me,

"Love ya too!" I said sarcastically,

\- A boring trip to home, grabbing a cat, baking, grabbing clothes, and pimp cane. Along with extra jewelry -

"I'm off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of oz!" I sing as I roll into DJ's driveway,

"DJ! YOUR CRAZY FRIEND IS HERE!" I hear yelling inside, whose her crazy frien- oh wait...that's me!

I hop off my motorcycle and went to go knock on the door, only for it to be opened to reveal DJ...who got slapped...whoops..

"Not again!" DJ becomes bright red and puts her hands up to her face, even though she's tall I'm taller still so I have to look down a bit...

"Whoops..#sorrynotsorry... " I said and walked in, "Hi Mr. And Mrs. Cult!"

"Ehhhh hi Ariel...um... it's nice to see you.." Mrs. Cult greets back, she's the only tone that greets back, Mr. Cult just gives me a look and walks upstairs and you can hear a loud slam of a door closing. Not too long walks up there too and she gently closes the door, then there's a soft click mentioning that she locked the door...

I sigh, "It's nice to know that I still got the ability to annoy your Dad somehow.. " I say to DJ, who still is covering her face, expecting another blow.

"Yep..I think he disapproves of you...what are you doing?" DJ asks as she watches me go through my messenger bag,

"Ah ha!" I exclaimed with glee as I pulled out a case that had all the Black Butler episodes in it.

"Oh no..." DJ sighs,

"Oh YES!" I squealed with glee. Then I grabbed DJ's hand and dragged her up to her room, ready to play Black Butler.

Once we got to said room, I kicked her door open..just cuz, and threw her on her bed,

"If you broke my door you're paying for it.." DJ mentions form her bed,

"Uh huh.." I said and it sounded like I wasn't paying attention, but I was setting up her TV so we could watch Black Butler,

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh huh..."

"Ciel likes Sebastian's dick..." DJ says normally,

"YOU SAY WHAT NOW?!" I scream and threw the case for Black Butler season 1 at her,

"I'M KIDDING!"

"YOU BETTER BE!" Then the theme song for Black Butler started to play, then it went to the options screen,

"What is with you and demonic stuff?" DJ asks,

"What I with you and living without Black Butler?" I ask her back,

DJ sighs, "You're weird.."

"Maybe I'm not the weird one! Maybe everyone but me is insane!" I said to her while crossing my eyes,

"God why?" DJ says to herself and looks up to her ceiling.

"Satan would like to see you now." I pop up with a Jason mask in front of DJ's face,

"DEAR EFFING LORD!"DJ screeches while I fall off her bed, laughing,

"Now that's done, " My face suddenly serious, "LET'S GET OUT BLACK BUTLER ON!" I shout,

-1 and a half hours later of craziness-

So during that 1 and a half hours we were on episode three and it was taking a long time...well I was stuffing cupcakes down her throat and all the while chugging down cream soda and obsessing over Sebastian. Oh and don't forget me singing the English lyrics to the opening..

 _"I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers..through monochrome, the memory lingers. You and me, I see, a dream of blind destiny._

 _And it's,_

 _into your arms I'm melting, and it's the first time I've ever felt like this._

 _You're the hand that's dealt me, the tempter sealing my face with a kiss..."_

At this moment, DJ starts to sing along...maybe because I've sung this so many times..

 ** _"And in a flash! The stars align!_**

 ** _I search beyond the words, wanting a sign!_**

 ** _But lost inside your eyes, lies become clearer to see..._**

 ** _They tell a different story!_**

 ** _So take the reins, and don't let go, I want this pain to scar deep, for I know.._**

 ** _In spite of every sign, crying this night to be true,_**

 ** _The sun will rise without you!"_**

By the end it's just me,

 _"So here's another kiss, to tainted bliss, a toast to empty promise!_

 _With virtue, pretending, love as our ending.._

 _We fall by the light of the moon..."_

"I think it's time to go to sleep.." I say to myself more than DJ, a sugar rush can do so much until you're out of it...then it crashes and burns..

"Yeah..oh hey look! Is that a shooting star I see?" DJ points out her window, wait..shooting star!?

"MAKE WISH BITCH!" I quickly shout to DJ as the star shoots by,

 _'I wish I could be in Black Butler...just like in my fan fictions...'_

 _'I wish my friend would be sane..and her wish to come true..'_

"Alrighty now...ready for bed?" I ask DJ,

"Yeah...I'm ready.."

And we never knew...our wishes would come true...

A/N: And that, is the end of chapter one. And yes this will have more music in it and Ariel will be singing more often..it's just because it what I do..burst out in song ever now and then. But when that happens. I'll explain what will happen/ what I'll do during that.

 _When something is like this it means whoever POV it is in would be singing by their self._

 _ **When it's like this, it means if they're doing a duet, the other person jumps in.**_

 _ **When it's like this, the other person is singing their solo act in this**_

 _When it's like this..._

 **Someone is singing at the same time**

That's how I have it so far!

Till next time we meet...


	2. Where The Bloody Hell Are We?

_Blood..._

 _Bodies..._

 _The sky was grey, and black clouds danced across it...like it was where they belonged..._

 _A glass city can be seen in the distance...slowly turning black..._

 _"You've failed..." A menacing female voice said, "Now the city is mine...and it's time for you to die.." A pale faceless head appeared with black hair, dripping with blood around her features. The faceless woman then thrusts something black and shiny -_

"ARIEL WAKE THE EFF UP!" DJ yells at me, shaking me up and down as a scream is still stuck in my throat.

 _'What the bloody hell was that?'_ I thought to myself as my dream came to mind, completely ignoring DJ yelling her head off...wait a minute...why is it chilly in here...?

I actually began to look around and then I saw that me and DJ weren't in Duskwood anymore...actually this looks familiar..

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" DJ screamed at me,

"I AM NOW SINCE YOU YELLED IN MY EAR!" I yelled at her back, I already had a ringing in my ear..I don't need another one in the other ear.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE?!" She continued to yell in my ear,

"BITCH CALM YO TITS AND STOP YELLING!" I decreased my volume and hoped that she would do so too,

"Oh yeah...I forgot you have really good hearing.." DJ mentions back in her normal voice,

"Uh huh..you _forgot._ " I say, too, back to my normal voice, with a slight glare,

"But do you know where we are?" I look around, and it seemed that we were in an alleyway, "Besides an alley way." DJ quickly adds on,

"Well..." I stand up,"There's only one way to find out..." I walked to the end of the alleyway, and to admit...I was shocked to see what I had found...

What I found looked like a busy street of London. Not present time London with cars and people walking with their attention on their phones...

No it was the motherfucking Renaissance era London.

How I know this you ask? Well I am smart although I don't act like it...annddd it looks like the London from Black Butler which means..

Oh shit...

"Ariel what's going on...?" DJ came up next to me, "What are you..oh shit.."

"My thoughts exactly... " I agree with her,

"Do..you know where we are?" DJ asks, probably not trying to sound hopeless,

"I honestly don't know...but I have an idea.." I walk over to a passing couple,"Hey, where are w-." Their screams cut me off,

"What's wrong?..Is there something behind me?" I turn around and see no one there..I turn back to the couple to see them completely pale and shaking,

"W-w-what is wrong with her eyes!" The female stuttered out.

Oh..they were freaked out by my eyes...son of a-.

"W-w-WITCH!" The man screamed a pointed his finger to my face, then my hair, and then finally my clothing and my earring that hanged on my left ear. It was a waning crescent moon with a blue flame under it and snow flakes on top of it. Nothing was really wrong with my earring...but..nobles..that's all I have to say.

Suddenly, I heard whistles behind me, showing two men with sticks at their sides and they were pointing at me.

Well shit. I haven't even been here for 5 minutes and I'm already in trouble with the police...

I guess I'm just fabul-.

"Stop in the name of Queen Victoria!" One of the men yelled as they came closer,

"Oh shit. Time to go! DJ!" I yelled as I gently push the couple aside, not without saying excuse me, and ran, hoping that DJ would be following me.

"WE'RE BARELY HERE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND WE'RE ALREADY GETTING CHASED BY THE POLICE! NICE JOB AJ! NICE JOB!" Okay now I know she's following me.

I swiftly turn around a grabbed DJ's hand, out of the two of us I'm the fastest, so I lead her through all the twist and turns but we just couldn't shake off the already growing mob of police officers. Once I quickly turned the corner I noticed a little boy in blue and a tall man cloaked in black behind him not so far from us..

 _'If I continue at this pace we'll surely knock them over..'_ I thought to myself remembering what happened last time when I was playing football with boys...ah good memories...

Quickly, an idea appeared in my head, "Sorry DJ!" I yelled to her, preparing to throw her,

"What are you talking - YOU BITCH!" DJ screamed as I threw her over the two men. Me? I just ran across the wall then I jumped to catch DJ in my arms. Then I stopped right there and put her down. After that I quickly turned around and bowed, "I'm sooooo sorry! I'll make this up to you guys next time!" I apologized to the two and then I grabbed DJ's hand once more and started to run in the direction we were running in.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" One of the men yelled when they turned around the corner and spotted us,

Oh today is going to be a long one isn't it?

*About two hours later and Ariel and DJ are still being chased.*

"Ariel...I..can't..take...it...any...more.." DJ started to pant and had let go of my hand to bend over and put her hands on her aching knees.

"Come on! Just a little more! I'll even give you a piggyback ride! Hop on quick!" I encouraged her. DJ nods and hops on my back and I continued to run in the direction we were going.

"Where are we even going!?" DJ yelled as she tightly held my neck,

"Somewhere not here of course!" I replied.

I quickly turned into an alleyway...only to find it as a dead end...

" **Shit..** " Me and DJ say at the same time. I quickly turn around to leave the alley but I was blocked by the reminder of the police mob that was chasing us...their number growing larger as the rest seemed to catch up to them,

" **Double shit..** " Me and DJ say at the same time again,

"In the...name...of..Q-queen Victoria... you... are..under arrest!" One of the police officers managed to get out through his panting.

"No no no. Not today good sir!" I smirked and jumped on a garbage can and boosted us onto the roof.

By now I'm wondering how I'm able to do this but as long as I'm away from that mob...it's fine.

"WAIT!" A few of them yelled. Some even groaned at the thought of them running after us again,

 _'Then just give up..I'm sure as hell I'm not.'_ I thought to myself as I jumped from roof to roof. I admit I was getting tried of this, I only have so much energy form my sweets.

"Ariel! There! We can hide in there!" DJ points to a shed in a graveyard.

"Nice job DJ." I praised her calmly.

I quickly ran over to the graveyard, vaulted over it's fence and swiftly placed DJ and our bags in it's shed.

"Where the hell are you going?!" DJ harshly whisper yell at me,

"Drawing them away what else?" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, "Don't worry, I'll come back." And with that, I left to lead the police officers away from DJ.

"HEY! RETARDS! I'm sorry but I need to distract you.." I quickly whispered after yelling at them. Luckily, I caught their attention,

"There's the Witch! Get 'er!" One of the police men in the front pointed at me,

"Yeah that's right...come here.." I mutter to myself as a smirk grew on my face. This was just going to be a wild goose chase...

I quickly jumped to the nearest rooftop and began to hop from roof to roof.

"Not that bloody shite again!?" One of the younger police officers yelled at I was going at blinding speed.

I giggled a creepy giggle, "Catch me if you can~!"

*A hour later if running around*

"Whew.." I panted at I quickly drop and hide behind a tree in the graveyard. I had been running for a good two to three hours and it probably was catching up to me.

Once it was clear enough to my liking, I jogged over to the shed to see DJ peeking out of the window.

"Missed me?" I ask while leaning on my right hip with my hands up.

"You careless ass bitch.. " DJ mutters and ran to me, hitting me in the arm. Surprisingly it didn't hurt, but I faked pain anyway,

 _"Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too~?"_ I sung with a sad Kitty face...wait..speaking of cats...

"Meow~." Paris meowed as she hopped out of my pack,

 _'Wait since when have I brought Paris with me?'_ I thought to myself as a few memories occurred,

-  
 _"Can I bring my cat?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _-_  
 _A boring trip to home,_ _grabbing a cat,_ _baking, grabbing clothes, and pimp cane. Along with extra jewelry..._  
 _-_

Huh...I have a very short memory apparently...

"Paris ~!" I said in a baby voice because Paris _was_ my baby. I can't believe I forgot about her!

"Purrrrr~." Paris purred as I petted her and picked her up,

"Even your cat came here with us?!" DJ said in shock.

"Well you see...my cat is simply one _hell_ of a cat.." I grin, knowing whenever I reference Black Butler DJ gets this really annoyed look...which she's giving me it now,

"I have days when I hate you." DJ mentions,

"I love ya too bestie." I lift up my hand for a fist bump. At lest DJ returns the fist bump.

"Just what are we going to do? We don't even know where we are..." DJ asks me.

Suddenly, I remember those two men that we jumped over...

 _A boy in blue and a tall man Cloaked in black..._

They sounded familiar... then my eyes widen when realization hits,

"Oh...my...fucking God...DJ!"

"What?"

"I know where we are..."

"Meow~." Paris drops down from my arms and slips out of the crack in the wall.

"Wait! Paris come back!" I shouted ran after my cat, completely forgetting about telling DJ about where we are...wait more like _when_.

I burst open the door to see my cat cuddling with someone I didn't think was real...

And that person...was The Undertaker...


	3. Fangirling My Ass Off

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod..." I muttered under my breath as I watch The Undertaker play with my kitten.

"Oh, ello. This must be your little kitty isn't it? Hehehe~." The Undertaker asked me when he noticed me standing there,

"Ah...yes...her name is.. Paris..." I answered slowly, I wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Ah Paris..what may your name be..? Hehe~." Undertaker hands my cat back to me and gave Paris one last pet,

"My name is..Ariel. Ariel Wild." I then bowed because I thought that was proper of course,

"There's no need to bow my dear lady." Did he just call me a lady? "My name is the Undertaker. Pleased to make your acquaintance~."

"Hehe~." I giggled quietly, Undertaker always made me smile..maybe because he always have that silly grin on his face.

"Ariel what- oh lord..." DJ finally comes out and then her eyes went wide at the site of the Undertaker,

"Ariel.. is that who I think it is?" DJ whispers to me, to which I nod.

"Holy shit..." I heard her mutter under her breath,

"Hey Undertaker, this is my friend, DJ." I introduce DJ to Undertaker.

"DJ? What does that stand for..?" The Undertaker asks, probably raising his eyebrow,

"I don't know...the world my never know..." I say with a shrug,

The Undertaker looks at a pocket watch that he pulls out from somewhere, "Ah I'm afraid that it's time for me to go..I see you ladies next time~." With that, Undertaker started to walk away.

"Wait! " I call out to him, I just realized that we'll need a job and a home to stay at. Thank god that Undertaker stopped, "Do you know a place where we can work at?"

Undertaker's grin gets wider, "I believe there's a bakery down that way that's looking for employees. "Undertaker points in the direction to the right of me and I look that way,

"Thanks Undertake-." I turn around to see that Undertaker was long gone, "Huh..I wonder where he went...DJ! You did hear what Undertaker said right?!" I shout to her from where I left her standing.

"Yep! You wanna go there now?" DJ asks,

"Yeah! This sounds like it will be fun~!" And then we had set off to the direction of the bakery.

-lazy transmission to the bakery-

"I think this is the place.." I say to DJ as we stand in front of the cute little bakery. At the top it said ' **SYDNEY'S BAKERY** ' in pink bold letters. You could see a 'Help wanted' sign on the window. The little bakery looked very homey.

"Um excuse me..?" I say as we walked into the bakery, "We saw the help wanted sign..and we were wondering -."

"Oh no this won't do." A lady that looked like she was in her mid-thirties, scolded us and interrupted me,

"Um..excuse me?" I was trying my hardest to be polite as the woman with her light blonde hair up in a bun 'tisked ' at us and shook her head.

"You ladies are just too skinny.. we must put some fat on those bones! You have the job as long as you eat and put fat on those bones!" Then she grabbed out cheeks and started to pinch them.

Me and DJ were in a chibi mode and looked confused as she pinched our cheeks.

"Oh you two are just so cute~!" A man, with black hair and hazel eyes, came out from the back and had hearts in his eyes as he's gaze went over to me. At this point, the lady stopped pinching our cheeks and went to man that popped up,

"Brian! What did I tell you to do?! Go stuff your face!" The lady yelled at the man now known as Brian.

"Sorry Miss Sydney! I'll go do that now!" Brian then went back to where the kitchen must be,

"Now..where were we? Oh! You two! " The slightly big woman, now known as Sydney, walked over to us, "You came here for a job, correct?" Sydney asked,

"Yes ma'am! My name is Ariel and this is my friend DJ. Also, here's my cat, Paris."

"Hello. I'm pleased to meet you." DJ said in greeting,

"Meow~." Paris purred,

"Alright, you can have the jobs IF you keep your cat out of our sweets and you gain weight. Because no worker of mine would be so skinny that they're a sack of bones!"

Well that was easy...oh crap I almost forgot...

"Um...Miss Sydney..." I start out slowly, I really hate to ask so much of a person, "I was wondering.. or _we_ we're wondering if you had a place where we could stay..? You see..we're new here in London..and we were kind of left to-." Sydney cuts me off,

"Say no more, Ariel. I have a small home connected to this bakery. You two may use it ONLY IF...you make something new.."

" **Something new..?** " Me and DJ ask at the same time,

"Yes something new! My costumers are getting few and fewer by each passing day! Even one ask me if we had something that wasn't bread or cookies...if you can come up with something else that will catch new costumers eyes, the house is all yours!" Sydney then began to push Me and DJ into the kitchen to where Brian was twiddling his thumbs.

"Ahem." Sydney coughs to catch Brian's attention, who which jumped up in surprise,

"A-ah! Miss Sydney! Ah-um..I was just about to stuff my face!" Brian began to get really bright red, which of course made me giggle because I thought it was funny when men do that. But that did catch his attention and his blush just went across his nose now,

"Brian, this here," Sydney motioned to me, "Is Ariel." Then she motioned to DJ, "And that's DJ." Paris meows and then Sydney points to her, "Oh and that's Paris. Ariel's cat. They will be helping around the bakery but for right now they'll be using the kitchen. You are to listen to what they need for their test. Understand?! "

"Yes ma'am! " Brian saluted, reminding me of what Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard do to Sebastian.

Sydney and Brian started to point out where the oven, pantry, ice box, and cabinets were and left us to it.

 _'They ask for something new..huh..?'_ I begin to think to myself, DJ was off to the side, playing with Paris since she wasn't a good Baker and left it all to me, _'Cream filled doughnuts? No doughnuts already exist so cream filled ones must exist as well..hmmm.. macaroons? Yes! I'll make vanilla, strawberry, and lemon macaroons..maybe a few spicy and sour ones..and even extremely sweet ones!'_ With that thought in mind I worked at God speed and the macaroons we're done in no time.

I quickly put them in a small wooden basket with a picnic table towel in it. Then I showed them to Miss Sydney and Brian, who had their jaws dropping at the time it took me to make the macaroons.

"Here you go Miss Sydney, Brian." I said as I handed them the basket.

"Could you make something else so we can display them?" Brian asks,

"Sure." Then I went to go bake muffins, cookies, cupcakes, pies, and many other things. I even made a parfait!

"Oh..my..lord...we are blessed to have you!" Sydney cheers with joy, but I flinched.

No one had ever said _blessed_ and mentioned _me_ in the same sentence..

I think I smiled...

A real one.

\- five weeks later-

So I was chilling in a park, across from the bakery that I help run. Everyone now knows Sydney's bakery and she says it's thanks to me. Which is also new.

Due to that, Sydney let's me have longer break time..of course I never really use them. I still work..I can't leave DJ and Brian in the kitchen alone..

But on some of my breaks I either chill, (like I'm doing now) or I help the helpless or the homeless. Which at the end of the day I give them our leftover food.

Right now I'm watching children play...that sounds creepy.. I'm drawing the park. That sounds better!

"Meow~." Paris meowed to get my attention,

"What do you need Paris?" I said while looking down. I was in my white shirt that had sequined wings on the front and my back was mostly exposed. But I did have a grey trench coat and I wore black, almost booty like, shorts with my boots that reached my knees. And don't forget my small black top hat and my cat shaped cane.

I started to play with my crystal necklace as Paris walked toward the direction of a tree.

"WOOF! WOOF!" A dog and his owner was walking by and saw Paris, being a dog, he scared Paris...and she went up the tree..dang it.

"No! Paris!" I shouted after my cat as she climbed to the highest branch,

"I'm so sorry ma'am! " The owner of the dog yelled as he pulled his dog away from the park and probably went back home. Leaving me to deal with my problem here,

"Bloody dog owners...leaving me to fend for my self.." I mutter under my breath, "Paris! Please come down! The dog's gone!"

Paris was shaking and was gripping/clawing the tree branch like her life depended on it. Well, which it did.

"Do you need help my dear lady..?" A familiar deep voice asked me.

I turned around to come face to face with my most favorite character in the whole Gawd dam anime show...

My cat surely knows where dem boys are at..

"Sebastian, please do get this over with. I require a treat when you're done." My favorite emo pirate,( Ciel of course!), said to Sebastian as he was standing behind him,

You do not know how much control it's taking for my _not_ to fangirl my ass off. Breath in, and Breath out Ariel...you got this...you got this...

I give Sebastian one of my lovely smiles, "Yes please. A stupid dog came by and scared my cat...I would greatly appreciate it if you were to get her down please?"

"I'll get her down at once, my lady." Sebastian replied smoothly, making my heart melt into bliss.

"May I ask you, dear lady,"Ciel starts as Sebastian begins to climb the tree, "Why are you wearing that attire and not a dress?"

"Hm?" Then it clicked, I just remembered that girls don't wear pants or shorts in this era.., "Oh,...um..you see...I'm not a dress person." Came out my answer.

"It's not proper to not wear a dress my lady." Sebastian said from up the tree, he was almost close from getting my Cat. I could hear him saying 'Come here Kitty, kitty, kitty ' in his little babying voice. Which of course made me giggle.

"Well then..I guess I'm just not a lady." I said and then Sebastian jumped down with a shaking Paris.

"You are rather interesting.. " Ciel said, then I remember that I didn't introduce myself.

"Oh dear!" I clapped,"I forgot to introduce myself. My name Is Ariel, Ariel Wild. May I ask what's yours? " I look to Ciel,

"My name is Ciel PhantomHive. The man that saved your cat is Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel motioned to Sebastian when he mentioned him...yet he was too busy petting Paris to respond.

"Fellow cat lover I see." I said, getting Sebastian's attention, "Cats are just perfect, don't you think? Just so... _majestic_." How to get on Sebastian's good side 101.

"Anyway, I believe I owe you for saving my cat. If you allow it, I can treat you to a treat over there at the bakery I work at?" I ask Ciel and Sebastian, remembering that Ciel wanted something sweet.

"Isn't that the bakery that everyone is talking about?" Asked Ciel as he began to walk over to Sydney's Bakery,

"I believe so, my lord." Sebastian answered and began to follow Ciel.

Wait does this means they're coming to the bakery?!

"Uh..wait up!" I call out to them as I quickly grabbed my messenger bag...then I realized that Sebastian still had my cat.

The two were already at the shop's doors and was waiting for me as I quickly ran over to them. The door's bell dinged as I opened it and held it for Ciel and Sebastian.

"Hello and welcome to Sydney's Bakery! " Brian happily greeted, then he saw me, "Hey Ariel! I thought you were on your break?"

"I'm still on it. I'm just treating these gentlemen because they did save my cat."

"Okay, I'll show you three your table!" Brian then motioned us to follow him to which was a table in the corner, getting a nice view of the park across from us.

I sat next to the window and Sebastian sat next to me. Ciel was sitting in front of us.

Now let's just say I was trying to keep calm..keyword.. _trying_.

"So, Miss Wild." Sebastian started,

"Please, just Ariel." I quickly corrected him,

"Alright, _Ariel._..I was wondering...what was you doing in the park?"

"Well you see, I was a beautiful day out and to be honest I was bored. So I took Paris out and went out for a walk around the park." I begin my little story of how I was calmly chilling in the park. Then I continued telling them till Paris got up in the tree. After that, Ciel asked me a question,

"May I ask, how old are you?"

"Eh? Oh, I'm 18. Since you asked that it's only fair I ask your age."

"Well I'm 12." The look Ciel gave me was a look of expecting something. We did just have the conversation of him owning a company.. he's probably expecting me to be surprised that a child is running a company. But really I'm not.

"Really? Yet you act better than most adults...I must say Mister PhantomHive...you've earn my respect." Now THAT, made Ciel's eyes widened,

"Puni, puni, puni... " Sebastian cooed as he continued to pet my cat, probably oblivious to the conversation taken place.

"No, no, no..this just cannot work." Sydney said, coming toward our table. She then grab one of Ciel's arm and then Sebastian's, "You must have some fat on those bones!" Sydney then turn to me with a questioning look, "Why didn't you bring them here sooner?! We must get fat on those bones! DJ!"

"Yes ma'am! " DJ appeared from the kitchen and her eyes widened when she looked over to Me, Sebastian, and Ciel.

"Get their orders dear! And make it double!" Sydney then let go of Sebastian's and Ciel's arms and disappeared into the kitchen.

DJ then grabbed a few menus and walked over to our table. Upon closer expection, she really only grabbed two menus.

"Hello and welcome to Sydney's Bakery, how may I help you?" DJ asked like a McDonald's employee, and then she handed the menus out to Sebastian and Ciel.

"Well I would like a parfait with a cherry on top...and also a piece of key lime pie. My choice of tea would be Dark Cherry with two sugars. Thank you~!" I told DJ as she wrote down what I said,

"I would also like a parfait but with Earl Grey tea." Ciel ordered,

"Okay.." DJ said as she wrote everything down, "Would you like anything sir?" She asked Sebastian,

"No thank you." Sebastian then handed back the menu to DJ.

"Ya know Ariel..." DJ said as she collected Ciel's menu and handed out silverware, "If I didn't know you, I totally would have thought that the man next to you is your husband.. muhahaha. " With that, DJ walked away rather quickly leaving me red as a tomato.

"D-DJ!" I called after her,

"Now that she mentioned it..I can see that too.." Ciel said with a smirk on his face,

"W-what?! Is today 'pick on Ariel' day!?" I ask them, my face getting redder and a tick mark appeared on the back of my head.

"Puni, Puni, puni.. " Sebastian continued to pet my cat...either he doesn't know what's going on or he's choosing to ignore it,

"So how's your date going?" DJ asked as she came around with our tea and food,

"I-it's not a date!" I declined,

"May I ask, dear sir, what is your name..?" DJ asked Sebastian,

"Puni, puni, puni.. " Sebastian...you all know what's he doing..he's pretty much molesting my cat now..

"His name is Sebastian Michaelis, my Butler. And I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

"Hmmmm.." DJ put her hand to her chin as if she was in deep thought.

"Oh I have the perfect name for you two..."


	4. Sebriel! And Deal Making!

"Oh I have the perfect name for you two..."

What is she... _Oh no.._

"SEBRIEL! I SHIP IT!" DJ shouts out, making Me, Ciel, and Sebastian flinch, then runs off as if Hell was on her heels,

If you had me chasing you, then _hell was on your heels._

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" I yelled after her when I jumped over Sebastian and table, luckily, I didn't cause harm to any of the two,

"COME ON AJ! DON'T BE A BITCH!" DJ yelled back as she ran from me,

"THAT'S NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE! " We both stopped and only a table was separating us, "For you see..."

"I'm just one _hell_ of a Bitch." Then I jumped over the table and almost landed on DJ if she didn't jump back,

"Why did I have a feeling you were going to say that!?" DJ asks as she ducks from the butter knifes I threw at her. If we haven't done this many times, then it's most likely that we couldn't be able to do this as awesome as we want it to be,

"Because you know me!" I continued to run after DJ as she runs away..but at the same time I almost got her, I slipped.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact with the table behind me, but it never came. Instead, I was brought into someone's arms and to their chest,

"Are you alright?" I open my eyes to see Sebastian with a worried face,

"Awwwww...my ship will sail!" I hear DJ fangirling in the background, but this time, I don't care. One of my life goals was accomplished...

Which was to be held close by someone I cared about..and that was Sebastian.

"Yes..I'm alright.." I whisper as I stared into his red eyes, which flashed pink for a moment then his gaze softened,

"That's good to know.." Sebastian says, not letting me go...well until a certain _someone_ said so..

"Sebastian, you can let her go now." Ciel said as he reached for my Key Lime pie.

Sebastian lets me go and Ciel continued to talk, "Say..who is the one who made these treats?"

"Who made the treats?" Sydney repeated as she walked out of the kitchen, "Our gifted Baker is standing right next to your Butler."

"She's a cat fanatic and likes anything with swords. She hates deception and people being rude.. she's also single and has a feisty attitude. She must be treated with love and care." DJ adds like she's trying to get me a boy-.

That...little...bitch...

"DJ! STOP TRYING TO BE A MATCHMAKER!" I yell at her. I DJ is like my sister but, but she wants me to find that 'l word' and it gets on my nerves..

"What? Can't blame a girl for caring for her best friend." DJ shrugs,

"I must admit though..." Ciel begins, bringing the attention to him, "These treats might be better then Sebastian's.. "

" **Say what now?** " Me and DJ say at the same time, but Sydney smacks me upside my head and motions me to say thank you,

"U-uh.. thank you! Thank you very much!" I scratch the back of my head, not really knowing what to do..because I didn't. No one ever compliments me.

"Ariel. I want to offer you a deal." Ciel states as he gets up from his seat and walks towards me, "If I were to give you 25 pounds for each order of treats of my choice, would you accept? "

Eh?! 25 pounds?! How much is that..? Eff it!

"You have a deal Mister Phantomhive!" And then grabbed his hand in a firm grip and shook it.

 **A/N: Was it just me or did I imagine little chibi versions of Ariel and DJ as they ran around the Bakery and all we saw was the outside of the bakery (which was also in a chibi mode) and these little speech bubbles with their chibi heads arguing back and forth? Well that is til I slipped and everything went back to it's Black Butler chapter days..**

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I just didn't know what else to put in it..**

 **See ya next time!**


	5. Fancy a Cup Of Tea?

A/N: Heyo! In this chapter it may or may not have a bunch of time skips because I want this to hurry along now..and I just want to put fluff up in here. So! If you feel like this is rushing because it really is and I'm sorry for that. I hate rushing...

I'm going to shut up now, enjoy the chapter!

\- Two weeks, later (Spongebob moment )-

Ya know..for someone being in another dimension aside from their own, I haven't been panicking much...well I haven't.

DJ is the only one who actually probably misses home..well her home. I don't give a shit about our time, it never liked me so why should I? Yes I know that I do have family back there..and I miss them..but my Foster family can go fuck themselves for all I care.

"Ariel! We're here at the Phantomhive manor!" Brian announced from outside of the carriage.

In case you don't know where I am...well Ya should since Brian just said it, I'm bringing my treats to the Phantomhive manor. By now I'm used to it. As long as I get to see Sebastian 24/7, I'm okay with it!

"Thanks Brian!" I shout to him as I opened the carriage door and hopped out,

"Do you need any help Ariel?" Brian asked, referring to the big stack of boxes full of cakes and other sweets,

"Not with the boxes no. But you can knock on the door for me." I grabbed a few boxes then began to stack the on top of each other.

(Time for a new POV isn't it?)

(Brian's POV)

"Not with the boxes no. But you can knock on the door for me." Ariel said in her sweet voice as she began to pick up the boxes. Sure, Ariel was a exotic beauty, but she was extremely skilled and deadly! I remember when someone tried to rob the bakery, she kicked his butt and broke his arm when he smashed one of her cakes and kicked her cat! Wow..Ariel is such a wonderful person...

I walk up to the door of the Phantomhive manor and knocked. Without any delay, the Butler, Sebastian, opened the door.

"Ello Sebastian. " I said in greeting, "Me and Ariel came by to drop the daily sweets."

"I can see that..but tell me why is Ariel carrying all the treats by herself? As a gentleman, you have to do all the handy work." Sebastian then starts to walk toward Ariel, leaving me in the dust.

'Bloody Michaelis!' I think to myself as I watch him and Ariel interact. 'Thinks he could make Ariel blush like that! He's just playing with her emotions! Like DJ said, she needs someone who actually loves her. Not to be someones playtoy! I'll show you Michaelis.. ' Sebastian takes some of the boxes from her..she probably said he can take some..'Oh bloody hell..'

"Shall we get a move on my lady?" I hear Sebastian ask Ariel,

"Sure! But you know I'm anything but a lady Sebastian. " Ariel said casually as they walked towards me or more like the door.

"I beg to differ Ariel. You are simply just one of a kind." Sebastian flirts with her,

"That's sweet, Sebastian. Brian, can you get the door?" Ariel asks me as they stop in front of the door,

"Of course Ariel!" I held out the door for them,

As Ariel was passing through she said, "It's Ariel and I Brian.."

I smirk, 'Sometimes...she just drives me crazy..'

(I don't trust myself for a Sebastian POV. So back to My POV)

(Ariel's POV)

"Alright, we put these in the kitchen right?" I ask Sebastian. When he nods I began to head in the direction the kitchen was.

While walking to said kitchen, it was silent... now I'm not the one to be too silent when I'm around people I know. I guess I'm just so used to someone talking their mouth..but I can't start a conversation for my life..so, I'll ask what's one my mind..

"So Sebastian, how's it going being se- I mean a Butler!?" I almost said Sexy because it was just me being me but I quickly changed it,

'God kill me now..'

"How's life as a butler?" Sebastian repeats and I nod my head for him to continue, "It's going quite well. How's life as a Baker?"

"Eh, it's still going." I answered,

"Unhappy with the life of a Baker, Ariel?" Sebastian asks with his eyebrow raised,

"Weeeelllll that depends...if someone kicks my cat again heads are going to roll." A tic mark appeared on the back of my head as I recall the memory of the robbery. 'That son of a bitch...wait..his mom probably didn't do anything wrong...well except for giving birth to him.'

"Wait," Sebastian stops, making us stop too, "Someone kicked Paris?"

"Yes and Ariel kicked his ass like it was nothing!" Brian answers with praise for me,

"Because it was nothing Brian." I quickly said, "He kicked my cat..I'm surprised he got out alive...not without a few broken limbs of course.. and a kick to the groin. Gotta kick 'em where it hurts." I mutter the last part to myself, but Sebastian heard it and, as if on instinct, his legs moved together.

"Well I'm glad you didn't get hurt." Sebastian said with a smirk in my direction.

(Brian's Pov again)

"Well I'm glad you didn't get hurt." Sebastian said with a smirk in Ariel's direction. Bloody bastard's flirting with her again...

"BUT MY CAT STILL GOT HURT!" Ariel wined, with a frown on her face. If she could cry streams of sadness, she probably would but I know Ariel can't cry..she simply said so..but why?

Sebastian sighs, "Let's just get these to the kitchen."

We continued to walk to the kitchen and were right in front of it.

"GET DOWN!" Sebastian yelled to Ariel and dropped the boxes to tackle Ariel, who let out a loud 'EEPP!'.

BOOM!

The explosion from the kitchen knocked me down,

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?! "

(Back To Ariel's POV)

"EEP! " I screeched as Sebastian landed on me, making the boxes in my hands go flying.

BOOM!

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!" I hear Brian yell,

As I try to move, my lips graze Sebastian's neck, causing him to pull back, "Are you okay, Ariel?" He asked with his usual smirk, but had concern in his eyes, 'Just like the day he caught me..'

"I am now.." I said as a gazed into his Ruby red eyes. Sebastian then leans down and brushes his lips against my neck, making me red as a tomato.

"W-what was t-that for?!" I stuttered out,

"Just returning the gift you gave me." Sebastian winks then picks me up and carries me in bridal style,

"Now," Sebastian turns to the kitchen's door, "What is the excuse this time?"

"Uh...the chicken was taking a long time to cook...so I thought I'd speed it up with my flamethrower." Bard, with a Afro puff and covered in smoke and ash, answered Sebastian,

"Just who uses a flamethrower- wait, let me not finish that..cause apparently someone does. Can you put me down now?" I ask Sebastian, realizing that I was still in his arms.

Sebastian looks down at me and smirks, "I think I'll hold on to you for a little longer.."

"Oh bloody hell. " Normally I wouldn't be blushing like mad to these things, I would get pissed off in matter of fact. But this was friggin' Sebastian! A hot sexy demon! In matter of fact... I wonder what would happen if I said 'Hey are you a demon? Cuz you certainly stole my soul.' To him...yeah let's not and said we did.

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Uh uh."

"Hmmmmmm now?"

"No."

"What about -."

"You too can act like a old married couple.." Brian said out loud, earning a glare from me. By the end I'm done glaring at Brian, he has a sword impaled in him and I'm on the ground.

"Oh non! Les bonbons!" I yelled in French when I notice the boxes all broken and smashed. Some even had it's contents spilled.

"Oh dear...we'll get this cleaned up immediately. Also, I didn't know you can speak French Ariel. So perfectly in fact. " Sebastian compliments me,

"Eh bien, vous voyez si je ne pouvais pas parler français alors ce type de Baker serais-je?" I asked Sebastian,

"Un qui ne vaut pas son sel." Sebastian answered, I admit that made me giggle and I don't like giggling so I quickly stopped.

Most of you are probably wondering, 'How does she know French!?' Well, I just wanted to say Sebby's lines in French... and I ended up loving the whole language. (A/N: I don't know French but thank God for Google translate! (=^-ω-^=))

"Um...translation..? " Brian ask while scratching his head.

"'Eh bien, vous voyez si je ne pouvais pas parler français alors ce type de Baker serais-je?' Means 'Well you see if I couldn't speak French then what kind of Baker would I be?' And 'Un qui ne vaut pas son sel.' Means 'One that's not worth her salt.'" I explained to Brian,

"Come now Ariel, the young Master calls and we must explain what happened to his treats." Sebastian said as he started to walk toward where Ciel was at,

I nod, "Okay! Brian, go out and wait for me in the carriage. I'll be back shortly." Then I began to follow Sebastian.

-le temps passer à l'étude de Ciel (time skip to Ciel's study)-

"We are here." Sebastian announces and knocks on the door. We hear a faint 'Come in' and Sebastian opens the door,

"Young Master, I have brought Miss Ariel here. I have also came here to tell you that the sweets you ordered have been...damaged."

"What do you mean by damaged?" Ciel asked with a frown,

"Well see, Sebastian dropped his share of boxes to protect me from the explosion that Bard had caused. Even if they landed safely, the explosion would have damaged them anyway." I explained to Ciel,

"Hmm..Sebastian, make sure this mess is cleaned up. Once you're done with that bring up some tea." Ciel commanded.

"Yes young master." Sebastian answered and put his hand over his heart and left the room,

"Now that we're alone, I've been meaning to talk to you , Ariel." Ciel mentioned,

"You've been meaning to talk to me?" I repeat,

"Yes...take a seat, please." Ciel motions to the chair in front of him. Not wanting to anger him or leave a bad impression, I sit down.

"Miss Ariel," Ciel starts, "Where is your homeland?"

"My homeland?" I repeat and Ciel nods. 'My homeland..? What should I tell him? The truth? But I do he'll think I'm crazy if I tell him I'm from another time...But I can just change things up a little..but I won't be lying too. That's what I'll do!'

"I used to live in America." That's actually true and Ciel nods, muttering 'So that's why she doesn't have any information or a file here..',

"Can you tell me about your Family? What you did when you were a kid?" Ciel asks as Sebastian comes in with a cart carrying some tea and sugar cookies,

"Today, we have Black Cherry tea with the side of sugar cookies." Sebastian said as he poured two cups of the Black Cherry tea.

I think to myself, 'Black Cherry Tea? That's my favorite!' And I smiled.

But that smile quickly went away as I tried to recall my life as a child..and I started to frown.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Ariel?" Ciel asks with a raised eyebrow,

My eyebrows furrowed together, as I tried to remember but I found that I couldn't, "There's nothing wrong with you...there's something wrong with me..."

"May I ask what is wrong with you?" Ciel asked another question but had a look of curiosity and concern in his eye,

"Well..I can't remember anything past the age of 7..." I admitted, and I hung my head low and starred at my tea cup.

I never had admitted to anyone, besides my blood siblings, that I couldn't remember my childhood.. that I couldn't remember my own parents faces! Even when I tried to figure out who I was til that fateful day, I was replied with the same thing, 'You were a sweet girl.'. And nothing else in the matter..

I hear a intake of breath as if someone was about to say something, but didn't. Then, Ciel began to talk,

"How would you like to work for me?" I jolted my head back up at breakneck speed. Me? To work for Ciel?!

"I would lo-." Then it hit me, I had forgotten about DJ...she would want to work here too! "I'm sorry, Mister Phantomhive..but..you see, I can't go anywhere without my best friend DJ. If you want me you have to have DJ as well..."

"DJ?" Ciel asks with a tilt of his head, "What does that stand for?"

"I don't even know...the world may never know...but that is a good question!" I replied with a silly smile and the peace sign,

"If I were to take this, 'DJ' as a maid, would you be my Caretaker?" Ciel asked and crossed his legs while taking a sip of tea, (A/N: I know Caretaker isn't apart of a servant position, but in story it is)

"Now this is where I say, Of course young master!" I brought my hands up and did a closed eye smile while bouncing up and down in the chair because I've been waiting to say that! I always wanted to say 'Yes Young Master!' Or 'Yes My Lord!'. Don't judge meh.

Well this actually might get interesting!

-Time skip! To 4 days later-

(We've been neglecting DJ! Let's go to her POV!)

(DJ's POV)

'Of all the jobs Ariel could have got me..it had to be the maid job!' I thought to myself as I packed the last of my things into the carriage.

Today was the day that we were moving into the Phantomhive manor, and Sebastian came to pick us up. Ariel had filled me in with what's happening at this time and that it's about the between ether episode 3 or 4.

"May I take your luggage from you, Miss Ariel?" Sebastian, still can't believe he's real, asked Ariel when she came out with a bunch of her sweets,

"Uh..sure..?" Ariel answers and Sebastian grabs Ariel's stuff, but not without brushing against her hands. Knowing Ariel probably blushed. I looked back over and saw her red as a tomato.

"I ship it!" I exclaimed, "So where's the emo pirate?"

"DJ! You really shouldn't call him that now that we work for him. Even though I want to too." Ariel mutters the last part as she walks up to me.

"May I take your hand, Miss Ariel?" Sebastian opens the carriage door and offers his hand to Ariel,

"How many times do I have to say this Sebastian? You can just call me Ariel. Especially since we are going to be working together. Oh and thank you." Ariel says as she grabs Sebastian's hand and hops into the carriage.

"You're not working with me til we reach manor, so I might as well make as much time calling you a lady til you become a Caretaker." Sebastian offers his hand to me, which I didn't take and just hopped in the carriage.

I heard Sebastian sigh before he stepped into carriage and it went off probably in the direction of the Phantomhive manor.

"Before we give you the job of a maid and the caretaker, Miss Ariel, Miss DJ," Sebastian stares deeply into both of our eyes, "I must ask you a few questions."

"Okay, I believe we're ready, right DJ?" Ariel looks toward me with a raised eyebrow,

"I have to many identities to give you real information." I replied with a smirk. I know Ariel hates it when I say that line because I use it too much, but then again she still thinks it's funny.

Ariel smacks me on my arm before saying, "She means yes. Even though it would make you think she's insane."

"Alright..This question refers mainly to Ariel, but would affect DJ too. Do you two have any combat experience, or weapon experience?" Sebastian asked with a serious stare,

"Oooo! I can answer that question right off the bat! Don't ask why but I can handle myself with a rapier and a cane sword." Ariel lifts up her cane that had a golden kitty on the top. She then removes the the top part of her cane to reveal a sword. She then pushes a button that made a knife popped out on the bottom of the cane. "Don't ask why I carry a weapon with me 24/7...don't ask.." while saying that, Ariel put her cane back together and tried to put it in her coat...while she was struggling to put it in her coat, I took it among myself to get my pistol from under my skirt,

"I can shoot pretty darn well. I've always preferred guns more than Ariel." I gesture to Ariel, who's still trying to get her cane into her trench coat, and then I put the gun back.

Sebastian nods his head, "Good, now, will you protect the young master and his manor until death?"

"Why the hell not? With my soul and body, I'll protect the Young Master and his mansion!" Ariel swore with her hand over her heart and then looked to me, with a overly excited look on her face,

I look at Sebastian dead in the eye,

"Til death do we part..I'll protect them all."


	6. Protection

Chapter Six: 'Protection'

A/n: Ready for the 'Hurt and Comfort' part of the story?

Sebastian shows us to our rooms once we arrive to our new home.

"You'll start working tomorrow morning. Ariel, you are to teach the young master around 7:00 in the morning. I advise you prepare a lesson beforehand. DJ, you are to get up at 5:30 and go into each guest room and tidy it up. Make sure you wash the bedding, dust the room, and once you're done with that, go to the library and dust the whole room. But before that, I'll give you a tour of the manor so you can make sure you get everything in gear. But for right now..." Sebastian bows, "Good night." Then he walks away.

I began to walk to my room but DJ stops me, "Hey Ariel..?"

I turn to look at her, "Yes DJ?"

"Could you..." DJ looks away and began to scratch her neck, "I don't know...um...tell me about what's going on?"

I raise my eyebrow, "I can't really tell you much...I have to know what they've done for me to pinpoint where we are in the anime...but we can to so be in the manga...if we are, then we're screwed." I look down both hallways, making sure no one was around to eavesdrop , and pulled DJ into her room.

(DJ's POV)

"DJ, no matter what happens, you do not tell them we're from somewhere else." Ariel said sternly once she closed the door and locked it.

"Uh..okay...but...why?" I asked, I didn't really know why she wanted to keep it a secret that we're from another world...actually... they might think we're insane.

"Because they might not think you're human..." Ariel answered and then looked away.

"What do you mean when you said that 'they might not think I'm human'? Aren't you human too?" Due to my question, Ariel walks toward one of my windows and stare out to the full moon.

Ariel continues to stare out into the moon, not answering my question.

"Ariel, I said what do you mean by that?" I ask her again, she's making me worry.

"DJ...come here." Ariel said as she turned around to face me. In her eyes she had sadness and...fear?

I walk toward Ariel slowly and stood next to her. She grabbed my head gently and placed it on her chest.

"W-what are you doing!?" I stuttered out,

"Listen!" Ariel quietly yelled, "Listen! Do you hear anything?" I tried to listen to Ariel's heartbeat...

...

...

...

Nothing...

...

I heard nothing.

Ariel had let go my head and I pressed my head harder onto her chest, trying to find a heartbeat...but I couldn't...

"This...this..isn't possible... " I gave up on trying to find a heartbeat and muttered to myself.

"It doesn't have to be possible..just know that it is what it is.." Ariel then looks down, "I can understand if you're afraid of me...Humans aren't kind to what they don't know...and that's been me the whole time..."

I grabbed Ariel's arms, making her look up to (more like down XD sorry)me, "Don't say that! You are one of the most kindest -." Ariel cuts me off,

"Don't finish that sentence... you and I both know that I'm not kind...I'm a fool... I'm the 'Ice Cold Rose'." Ariel spat out that nickname like it was venom, "I guess those pricks we're right...I am heartless."

"You know that's not-." Ariel cut me off again and shoved my head to her chest,

"Don't say that's not true. Because it is." Ariel said, her voice laced with her inner pain.

"Ariel..." I hugged her, knowing that she needed it but would never admit it. Ariel didn't return the hug til a few minutes later, hugging me like it would be the last time she ever does.

Then, she started to sing a song.

(This is a story imported from My Wattpad, so right here you're supposed to play the music now... Soo... Yeah. I'll type the link )

 _We are the only ones, not from this cruel world._

 _And we only, have each other to hold._

 _We have left our families in the, dust._

 _Yet my Foster family left me to, rust._

 _DJ, you are one of the few I, can trust._

 _DJ, you made me care._

 _Back then, everyone thought that I was a fool._

 _That they could use me like a tool._

 _But really they were the fools here._

 _And I made everyone loose their cheer._

 _When I first met you, I thought you was like them._

 _That you use me like a tool like then._

 _But it ended that I was wrong._

 _We share a sorrowful song..._

 _I will always, be your best friend._

 _I'll protect you, right down til the end._

 _Even I don't know, how this story ends, but I swear that,_

 _I'll, protect, you, DJ!_

And with that...I fell asleep in her arms..

-The next morning-

"It's time to wake up and get started for the day, DJ." A male voice said and the sound of curtains being pulled apart was heard.

"Mmmm five more minutes mom..." I murmured,

"Last I recall, me and Sebastian weren't your parents, DJ." A familiar deep female voice replied. Then something plopped on my bed...and me... squishing the life out of me.

"WAAAAAAKKKKKEEEEEE UPPPPPP!" The person on top of me began to jump on my bed and ripped my covers from under me. They also began to beat me with the pillow I was laying on.

I quickly snapped my eyes open only to close them again when a pillow came into contact with my face. But I saw enough to know that Ariel and Sebastian was in my room.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M UP!" I sat up and grabbed the pillow and began to beat Ariel with it, who was laughing the whole time. Sebastian was just shaking his head, smiling.

"DJ, it's time to get dressed, the same goes for you Ariel." Sebastian ordered as he began to drag Ariel out of my room,

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Ariel asked him,

"Yes." Sebastian answered and Ariel had a look of terror on her face,

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" She screamed as the door to my room shut, I can still hear her screaming from here as she was probably dragged into her room.

"Time to get ready."

A/n: Since this is imported from Wattpad (like I said earlier ) I did expect my readers to play certain music and look at certain photos when I ask to. But here on Fanfiction I don't have such abilities and I honestly wish you guys could get the same experience that my Wattpaders get. But I can't . So here's the name of the tune Ariel's sung her feelings through ,

'Loyalty' from the soundtrack and Game of Madfather .. But I did write the lyrics that she sung,'Protection' not 'Loyalty'. I chose Loyalty because Me and DJ are deeply Loyal to each other no matter what and I wanted to make sure that was known here. I actually sung this in real life to the real DJ and she did well...fall asleep XD. (But she did say that she loved it and couldn't sleep at the time so I guess it was perfect ;))

Link To Loyalty: /_unJQgI8D5E


	7. Mental Abuse To Humans Elizabeth

(Ariel's POV)

Sebastian dropped me in my room and showed me the light red dress with a slit on the side for me to put on.

"If you need any help with the corset, please, do not hesitate to ask." Sebastian said a bit deeper than he usually sounds and exited my room.

 _'Hmmm...'_ I thought to myself _, 'there's no way in hell I'm wearing that.'_ Then, an idea popped into my head. And I begun to sneak towards Sebastian's room...

Once I got inside his room, I slowly opened his closet...which was filled with cats...me 'Awww'ing aside, I took a set of his clothing, a white sheet, a black fabric, some scissors, a pair of black gloves, and...a pair of cat ears and a tail..?...no comment.

I quickly escaped to my room and started to work my magic.

-20 minutes later-

"Ariel?" Sebastian knocked on the door as I pulled on the last piece of clothing I've created, "Do you need any help?"

"Hm? Ah no Sebastian, I'm almost done..." I put on my crystal necklace, my black choker, and a small black top hat, "Now I'm done."

"May I come in?" Sebastian asked,

"Uh..as long as you don't get mad, then sure! You can come in!" I said nervously,

"No why would I get m-." Sebastian stopped when he fully opened the door and stared at me. And I stared back.

"Staring contest...I won't loose.." I say, squinting my eyes.

We continue staring at each other...but Sebastian's eyes slowly move down then back up quickly...then slowly back down. He repeats this process and then he blinks,

"HA! I WON!" I shouted, snapping him out of his trance, and danced right pass him. I then took off toward the direction of the dinning room. Where DJ, Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard, Sant- I mean Tanaka, and the young master. Sebastian comes in shortly, and handed Ciel's breakfast... and then the screeching/screaming started.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Grell, who I completely forgot was here, came bursting in the room on a cart and crashed into Finny, getting hot tea on him.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Finny screeched as he danced in circles and then finally sat on the ground,

"I'm so,so,so sorry! I'll wipe it off!" Grell rushed to Finny and tried to grab a napkin...only to pull the whole table cloth with it, also interrupting Ciel's breakfast.

Ciel face palms and Bard leans towards him to say, "Master, why did you agree to take on such a useless idiot?"

"You're one to talk, Bard." Ciel replies and looks back to where his breakfast used to be. He sighs, "It didn't seem such a bad idea." He pauses for a moment, probably remembering something and then continues, "I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenience, I never expected that I would be effected as well."

"Ho Ho Ho." (A/N:We all know who said that XD)

Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, and DJ stare down Grell as they grow in size and Grell gets smaller by their intense glares. Grell then says, "I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble. I simply don't know how to apologize enough.. " Grell then gets sparkles in his eyes, "Wait! That's it! All I can do now is die!" Grell then randomly pulls out a dagger and points it to his chest. "I shall atone with my death!"

"Whoa! Clam down a second!" Bard exclaims,

"Um..should we take the knife away?" Mey-Rin asks while pushing up her glasses.

But before anything else happens, I ,and well Sebastian, put our hands on Grell's shoulders.

"There is no need for that." Sebastian says and removes his hand. I help Grell stand up, "Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It take hours to clean up all of the blood."

"You wouldn't want to still be a burden when you're dead, now do you? " I added and took the dagger away, handing it to DJ.

"Don't make me clean up your blood." DJ slightly mutters to Grell, who wasn't really paying attention and was starring up to me and Sebastian with stars in his eyes,

"Thank you Sebastian and Ariel. You both are so very kind..."

 _'Whatever floats your boat Grell...'_ I thought to myself since what I said wasn't really kind...

"That was kindness?" Bard asks Mey-Rin, Finny, and DJ, who just shake their heads in response.

"Now what I would like to know," Sebastian grabs the pot of hot water off the floor, "Is how you would think that it was ever acceptable to serve the Young Master such weak tea." Sebastian grabs the rest of the tea set and puts it on the table, "Watch me. A spoonful for each person, and one for the potash. Finally, add half a pint of boiling water and let it steep til darkened." I slightly turn my head to see Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, and DJ taking notes while Grell was just watching with stars and admiration in his eyes. I was just chilling, watching but I already knew how to make the prefect cup of tea.

Sebastian then hands Ciel his cup of tea, to which he takes a sip out of. Sebastian causally pulls out his pocket watch and looks at the time, "Master, are you ready? It is almost time I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive now."

"Fine, Ariel you will be accompanying us." Ciel ordered,

"Yes sir." I saluted while winking,

"As for the rest of you," Sebastian turns to the others, "I want this place absolutely spotless, understand?" Sebastian turns to Grell, "Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause anymore trouble. Ah, and if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside and try not to make too big of a mess."

Grell sits on the floor, with his hands cupped, "What generosity, what great kindness.."

"Ariel..I believe it's best for you to change your clothes or wear a concealing coat." Before I could ask why, Sebastian continued, "You see, for a young lady like you we wouldn't want anything bad to happen."

 _'What could possibly go-'_ then it clicked. Sebastian didn't want me to get...inappropriately touched by anyone passing by. I opened my mouth slightly, saying that I got what he was hinting at and said, "I'll... go do that now." Then I walked toward my room.

"When you are ready, we'll be in the carriage waiting for you." Sebastian called after me as I continued to walk away from Sebastian.

Once I reach my room, I just grab my black trench coat and button it up. I also grab my cane, even though I know we aren't going to be attacked, and walked out of my room, then down stairs.

DJ walks up to me before I head out the door, "Hey, Ariel..are you okay?" DJ asks as she puts her hand up to my forehead, "You haven't been acting like yourself."

"What do you mean?" I ask, raising my eyebrow,

"Well...you're normally loud and talkative..and..welllll a bit crazy.."DJ mutters the last part but I still heard her,

"Well..I can't answer that right now, the young master doesn't like to wait. DJ, make sure the others don't burn down the house..especially Grell."

"Have a safe trip then, I don't need you dying on me.." DJ said as I walked over to the front door and opened it,

"Yeah..see ya later." _'Why do I have a feeling we're slightly growing apart..?'_ I thought to myself as I walked over to the carriage and took Sebastian's hand to help inside of the carriage, _'Is it because I simply changed the way I act so I could be accepted? I just want Sebastian and Ciel to trust me..I don't want them to look at me like I'm a lunatic..I already have people doing that.'_ I Look out the window, with Sebastian sitting next to me and Ciel sitting across us. He, too, was looking out the window, not paying attention to us. Sebastian leans over to me and whispers in my ear,

"So, how are you enjoying your stay so far, Ariel?" Just the way he says my name, makes me feel light headed..

I look over to Sebastian, not turning my head at all because if I did we would be close..to close for my liking, with a slight smile on my face and replied, "It's going well so far. I haven't gotten blown up, used as a cushion, or slammed into yet..."

Sebastian raises his eyebrow but has a small smirk on his face, "Now, why would you say that?"

(Sebastian's POV)

"I don't know..worst things have happened to me.." Ariel replied and her eyes started to close but was still open, as if she was reliving a memory or was remembering something.

 _'I wonder what she means by, "Worst things have happened to me."? It's clear that Ariel has secrets..concerning secrets.'_

"Care to explain?" I ask her, I know that Ariel would never willingly hurt the young master...but it never hurts to try.

"Um...perhaps next time." She didn't asked, it was more of a statement or a command. Making it clear she doesn't want to discuss anything else on the matter.

 _'Ariel...just what are you hiding?'_

 **(Ariel's POV. (Sebastian's POV was so short lived XD))**

I look back to the window. Now knowing what Sebastian intended to do...

All he wanted was information.

Bah! I should've known...most of the time when Sebastian flirts with people is for information.. we all know what happened to the nun. Ugh...

The carriage abruptly came to a stop, making me fall forward a bit before I caught myself. Sebastian then opens up the carriage door and helps Ciel out of it. He then extends his hand for me to take, but this time I didn't. I'm just a little mad at Sebastian playing with my feelings. Normally I play with people's feelings...now I know how they feel..

We walk into the cane shop, Sebastian holding the door open for us, "Ah hello boy, did your father send you for something? " The man that runs the store asked,

Sebastian stepped up with a piece of paper in his hands, "Actually he's on his own business. "And hands him the paper, "We need to pick this up."

"Ohh," the man sighs in realization, "You're here for that walking stick, I was wondering who would have a use for one as short as this."

Ciel slightly glares at that.

The man hands the cane to Sebastian, "Naturally, I didn't think a child-." He's Interrupted by Sebastian as he quickly points the end of the cane into the man's face,

"Straight as an arrow..a magnificent stick indeed, good Sir." Sebastian says with his signature smirk. The man stands there, terrified, trying to process what just happened.

Sebastian hands me the cane and then gives the man the money, "Keep the change, "Sebastian says as we walk out, "Good day."

"That ridiculous strength of Finny's is a menace. How could someone accidentally break a walking stick? It's a pain to specially order a new one." Ciel says as we walk down the streets of London,

"Certainly, what a pity to go through all that trouble, you haven't even have a growth spurt in years." Sebastian says a bit on the mocking side and Ciel glares at him. While I, walk a bit behind Ciel on his left, slightly smiled and looked around.

 _'Such a big place...'_ I thought to myself,

"And speaking of trouble, I don't know how well Grell is going to work out, we shouldn't stay away for too long."

"Look mumma! It the brand new toy from Funtom see!" A little boy announces to his Mother.

I sigh, "I feel like children are lucky..getting toys like that.." I mutter to myself but Sebastian hears me,

"How come? Didn't you get toys when you were a child?" Sebastian asks me. There he is..trying to get information.. but I answer anyway,

"No...after my injury from my house burning down and my parents with it, I never got the chance to play with such toys. My Foster families all thought that it was worthless to get me anything...for the way I would act..." I mutter the last part to myself, and Ciel turns his head slightly to me,

"I thought you didn't remember your childhood."

"I can't remember before the age of 7, and before my house burned down...I don't remember my parents faces ether..." I honestly don't know why I'm telling them the truth..next thing you'll now I'll be telling them I'm from another world...actually.. let's not.

"Oh..then I'm sorry for bring up any bad memories. " Ciel apologies,

"I believe I owe an apology as well, I am sorry." Sebastian also apologies,

I look straight ahead,"Please save your apologies for someone else.."

 _'I don't need pity.._ '

After a long quiet carriage ride, we arrive back to the manor.

"I'm sure you're tried, Master." Sebastian mentions as he walks up to the door to hold it for us, then looks at Ciel, "I'll prepare tea for you immediately." Sebastian then opens the door.

" **Gyah**!" Ciel and I exclaim in disturbance,

"Hm? What's the matter?" Then Sebastian looks inside and gets the same disturbed face as me and Ciel has.

We look around the manor to see it decorated with lots of pink, blue, and other bright colors and objects.

"My mansion! " Ciel shouts,

"What happened to this place?! Why it is a disaster!" Sebastian says the obvious,

"This..is what happens when Black Butler meets Disney.. " I mutter to myself,

" **SEBASTIAN!/ARIEL**!" The servants and DJ say as the same time while bursting out of a room and grabbing our legs,

DJ looks me dead in the eye and says in a quiet threatening voice, "You knew she would come didn't you?!" I look down to see DJ wearing...bunny ears...and a bunny tail...you do NOT know how much self control it took for me not to laugh.

"What is going on here? And why on earth are you all dressed up as lunatics?" Sebastian asked the four,

"She's crazy!CRAZY!" Bard screams, all up in Sebastian's face while the Mey-Rin and Finny cry and attached themselves onto Sebastian's legs,

"Who is crazy?" Me and Ciel ask at the same time, then, we heard gurgling from the other room.

Me, Sebastian, and Ciel peek inside the door and see Grell hanging like a pinata... and the room, just like the rest of the mansion, was decorated.

"What are you doing now?" Ciel asks Grell,

"Oh but Ciel, it's clear Grell is hanging out. Haha..ha..." I say with a silly smile,

DJ, who was still attached to my leg, got up and smacked me on the back of my head, "Now's not the time to tell puns Ariel!"

"At the moment I believe I'm in the process of dying..Master Ciel.." Grell chokes out,

Ciel sighs, "Get him down Sebastian, and Ariel help."

"Yes sir ." Sebastian answers,

"At once." I reply and Me and Sebastian move to remove Grell,

Buuttttt a blur of pink and yellow rushes by and screeches, "CIEEELLLLLL!"

My worst nightmare is here...ah I mean, Elizabitc- I mean Elizabeth started to swing Ciel and then hugged him like she's never ever going to see him again, "Ciel! You back! I missed you so much!" Oh Gawd kill me now that high pitch voice..

"Elizabeth what a surprise!" Ciel says in surprise,

"It is one hell of a surprise... " I mutter to myself,

"Oh! How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lizzy! Oh you really are the cutest thing ever! Oh." Blah blah blah..Elizabeth's voice kills me and it takes so much self control to not make her shut her trap hole..

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian says as he walks up to them with a chibi Grell in his hands,

Ciel slightly turns and tries to walk away as Elizabeth greets Sebastian,

"Oh, Hello Sebastian, how are you?" Elizabeth asks him, then looks down to Grell, "Awww you took him down?"

Sebastian nods his head, "Yes, he detracted the beauty from the room."

Elizabeth slightly scoffs, "But I made such a lovely decoration out of him.."

"A..decoration?" Sebastian asks, slightly unsure,

"Yes a decoration! Just look at it all! Isn't this salon so cute now?!" Elizabeth gestures to the room we're in.

"Ugh..my mansion...it's so pink.." Ciel groans to himself..so that's why DJ is clinging to my leg..she's afraid of pink! How could I forget?

"From now on only the cutest things belongs in the Phantomhive manor!" Elizabeth then laughs and turn her head over to Ciel, at the same time I walk over behind Ciel trying to leave before she notices me...but that failed and she noticed me (I don't want this Senpai to notice me XD)

"Ciel..who's this?" Elizabeth asks with a glare in my direction,

Ciel slightly glaces over in my direction then turns back to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, this is my new Caretaker, Ariel Wild." Ciel gestures his hand over to me when he said my name,

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Elizabeth." I say while trying my hardest not to twitch my eye..

Today's going to be a long day isn't it?

 **BLOOPERS!**

 ***Ariel goes through Sebastian's closet***

 **Ariel** : Clothing, check, white sheet, check, black fabric, check, black gloves check...*pulls out the cat ears and tail* wtf is this **S** weet **H** oney **I** ce **T** ea?"

 ***Sebastian leans in close to talk into Ariel's ear***

 **Sebastian** : ***Breathes***

 **Ariel** : ***quickly turns head and bumps into Sebastian's head***

"OW MOTHER******* **** ****************************"

 ***Sebastian and Ariel move towards Grell to take him down***

 **Ariel** : Hey Grell, what's hanging? Would you like to hang sometime?

 **Sebastian** : Ariel..

 **Ariel** : Yes..?

 **Sebastian** : Stfu.


	8. This Little Girl Will Be The Death Of Me

**(A/N: Keep in mind, this story was originally in Wattpad, so sadly you guys missed out on some of the images I used in this chapter. I was just too lazy to describe them and I'll most likely put it at the end..)**

"Don't worry dear Ariel!" Elizabeth exclaims, "I'll make you so cute that you wouldn't be ugly anymore!"

"Say wh- did you just call me ugly you -." Elizabeth cuts me off by putting white cat ears and a tail on me. DJ glances up to me and started to laugh her butt off.. Making me glare at her.

"Oh and you got Ariel and Tanaka too.." Sebastian slightly mutters,

"Oh Sebastian! " Elisabeth turns to Sebastian, that looked like he wanted to hug me, "I've got a present for you too!"

"Huh?" Sebastian turns over to Elizabeth only for her to put a pink bonnet on him.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Me, DJ, and the other servants (though not as loud) laughed at Sebastian. Who glared at us with a death gaze.

"I am deeply honored that you went through so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me." Sebastian says after 'killing' DJ, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny.

You're asking where I am? Well I'm being used at a cat right now...meaning Sebastian is petting me like I'm his cat and then he sprayed me with a water bottle.

Now you can say I got out of this easily... cause I did.

"Oh I'm happy to help!" Elizabeth exclaims,

"In any event Lizzy, what are you doing here?" Ciel asks Elizabeth, "Auntie didn't let you come alone."

"I sneaked away because I wanted to see you silly!" Elizabeth pulls Ciel into a bone crushing hug,

"Y-you sneaked away?! Don't you think you'll get into trouble?"

Grell finally wakes up and comes up to me and Sebastian, "Eh..Sebastian? Who is this girl?"

Sebastian explained who she is to Grell and I try to get out of his grasp but..let's just say he has a tight grip.

"Ooo! I know! Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why don't we have a ball tonight?" Elizabeth goes on about a ball, but of course with her annoying high voice, I zone out and just look towards Sebastian..who's still holding me.

"Can you let me down now?" I ask Sebastian.

Sebastian looks down and shakes his head, "I'm afraid not. I shall hold on to you a bit longer."

._.

I let out a sigh of frustration, I hate being cuddled. It makes me feel like a child! (Remember that Readers XD)

This is sooooo going to be a long day..

Next thing you know is that Me, Sebastian, and Ciel are in Ciel's study. Ciel currently has his head on his desk, I'm sulking in a chair with my legs on the side, and Sebastian is pouring tea and doing Servant stuff...

Ciel sighs, and Sebastian offers advice, "I believe the wisest course of action is to go along with her plan. I don't think she's going to listen to easily.. "

"Can't you just give her some tea or something and send her on her way? I don't have time for a stupid ball." Sebastian hands Ciel his tea and I look up.

'Time to steal Sebastian's lines! Or really just take this opportunity to actually say something.'

"My Lord," I start off before Sebastian opens his mouth, "It's not that wise to disagree with a woman's saying. If she says," I started to imitate Elizabeth's high voice but my voice was cracking, " 'We're going to have a ball!' Then we're going to have a ball or all things will and trust me all things will go to hell."

Sebastian smirks and Ciel sits there wide eyed, gaping like a fish.(Probably has a sweat drop too) Sebastian sighs and shakes his head, "Interesting choice of words Ariel.." He hands Ciel his cake, "But Ariel is right. All things will go to hell if you don't fill in her requests."

I slightly zone out the rest of their conversation until I'm poked by Sebastian.

"Did you hear what I said Ariel?" Sebastian asks with a raise of his eyebrow,

"...um...hmmm...What did you say?" I nervously chuckle and give a small smile,

Sebastian sighs and puts his hand on his head, "I asked, if you know how to dance and if you could can you teach the Young Master?"

My eyes went wide and I started to become red with embarrassment,

"Sw-sw-sw-swaywhatnow?"

Sebastian gave me a look of agitation, "I said do you know how to dance."

 **"How to dance."**

 _ **"How. To. Dance."**_

 **(Third Person)**

The moment the words "How to dance" came out of Sebastian's mouth, Ariel ran out as if there was hell on her heels. You see, the truth was, Ariel couldn't dance and would hate to see anyone see her dance. The reasons why she never went to a dance or a party because of such a problem...

The best she could do was do the Shepard Shuffle... (Please tell me someone gets that reference)

Anyway, Ariel had left Sebastian and Ciel in the dust wondering what just happened, and then continued to discuss their current problem.

While Ariel was running...she ran into someone that she would like to avoid forever..

Elizabi- Elizabeth.

 **(Ariel's POV)**

Holy mother of **S** weet **H** oney **I** ce **T** ea! Not Eliza-

"Oh hello Ariel!" Elizabeth exclaims even though I'm right in front of her.

How many times did I say this was going to be a long day? Apparently not enough..

"Hello Lady Elizabeth." I faked smiled and curtseyed for the young lady,

Elizabeth pinches my cheeks as I was curtseying, "Don't call me Elizabeth silly! I thought I told you to call me Lizzy!" Jaysus Christ and I thought I was loud...

"I beg for your forgiveness Lady Lizzy."

"I'll forgive you when you're cute! I have the purrrfect dress for you!" Lady Elizabeth exclaimed and dragged my arm to wherever she was residing in...wait..DRESS?!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Ciel's POV)

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard Ariel screaming in the distance as Sebastian taught me how to dance, which made us stop.

"Was that Ariel?" I ask Sebastian just to make sure.

Sebastian sighs and rubs his temple, "I believe so.."

I chuckle, and then we resume with the lesson that I oh so dread.

-time for the ball~-

 **(Ariel's POV)**

"Neh... gyah.." I gasp for air in this tight ass corset!

 **(A/N: Oh lookie here, a picture was supposed to be here. Ariel's outfit was a white dress underneath a purple jacket that had a corset. She also wore a purple top hat, gloves, boots, and a purple mask at the top of her head.)**

I wish she picked something else THAT WASN'T PURPLE!

"Are you ready for the ball Miss- oh my, you look lovely! " Mey-Rin came in, slightly blushing.

"Get me out of this.." I grumble, tugging the cat ears that were still on top my head.

"It can't be that bad Miss Ariel!"Mey-Rin continued to try to make me feel better but it only made me even more annoyed.

"IT IS THAT BAD!" I could feel a migraine coming on...

"It'll be over before you know-." I glare at Mey-Rin, "Okay I'll leave now." And she dashed off...

...

...

...

What do I do now?

Wait...I HAVE A RING TO CATCH!

 **(Sebastian's POV)**

"Just leave her alone." Master says as we stand on top of the staircase. Him wearing the navy blue outfit that Lady Elisabeth had picked out for him, and I wear a dark shade of purple, holding his cane for him.

"Ciel!" Lady Elizabeth exclaims, "YOU LOOK ADORABLE!" Lady Elizabeth ran towards the young master and started to spin him around, "That outfit is absolutely perfect!"

She stops and stares at Young Master's ring, "Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring bought you? It matches your outfit perfectly. Now were did it go?"

The Young Master turns away and answers, "The ring I already have will work."

"NO!" Lady Elizabeth started to wine, "I WENT THROUGH SO MUCH TROUBLE! THAT RING ISN'T CUTE AT ALL!" Lady Elizabeth drops to her knees and starts to cry, "Why won't you wear the ring I picked out specially for you? You're so cruel! I just want everything to be perfect.." Lady Elizabeth continued to rant while the Young Master started to talk,

"That's not it, Lizzy this ring is-." Lady Elizabeth cut him off while saying,

"Fooled you!" She jumped at the young master and took his ring, "It's mine now!"

"Lizzy..." Master started to grow impatient,

Lady Elizabeth brought the ring close to her eye and examined it, "This ring is far to big for you. The one I bought will fit perfectly! Just put it on and-."

"Give it back!" Young Master commanded aggressively, making everyone look at him.

Young Master reach his hand out for his ring, "Give me that ring Elizabeth, now."

"Why.." Lady Elizabeth whimpered, "Why are you so angry at me?I just...wanted..." The Young Master glared at her, "What's wrong?" She asked, "I just wanted to make everything look adorable... that's all... so why..Why are you so angry?! _I hate this ring!_ " Lady Elizabeth then threw the ring to the-.

" _FOOTBALL PRACTICE HELP ME NOW!_ "

 **(Ariel's POV)**

 _"FOOTBALL PRACTICE HELP ME NOW!"_ I dive bomb to catch the ring, which I did catch by the way, and slid all the way to DJ's feet, who gave me a look.

"You never took football practice.. "She whispered down to me,

"I know but I just said that for effect.." I hop up and walked to Ciel, who looked like he had a heart attack from me coming out of nowhere.

"Young Master," I kneel down before him and took his hand into mine, "I believe you lost something.. " I slid his family ring onto his thumb and rubbed it, then I gently let his arm go.

"Lady Elizabeth.." I say as I get up and look to her face. Her face is full of regret at what she had almost done, "That ring is very special to the Young Master, so I ask that you never do that again. The ring has been passed down from his Great Grandfather to his Grandfather, and then to his Father, and now him."

"What..? I didn't.." Lady Elizabeth whimpered and stuttered,

"I know you didn't know.." I gently pat her shoulder in a motherly way, and look back to Ciel, who is still trying to catch is breath. Once his breathing had calmed, I looked Lady Elizabeth and whispered in her ear, "I think it's best for you to apologize.. " She nods her head and ran towards Ciel to hug him and apologize to him.

"Oh Ciel! I'm so so so so so sorry!" She stared to spin him around.

"It's okay Lizzy!" Ciel exclaimed as he was being spined around.

I walk around the two and made my way to stand next to Sebastian, who had a look of surprise (probably when I came out of nowhere), and cleared my throat,

"Now," I clap my hands, "Don't we have a party to get to?"

"Yes," Ciel nods and held out his hand for Elizabeth to take, "Now, will you have this dance with me?"

Sebastian hands me Ciel's cane as he went to go get his violin. The music kicks in and the other servants were exclaiming how wonder Sebastian is.

I walked over to Grell and hooked my arm with him, "Hey Grell? Do you want to sing a duet together?" I asked him, he nods his head ( **WITH DETERMINATION**!) and together, with sing along with Sebastian's music as Ciel and Elizabeth danced away in the night...


	9. Chapter 9 A Brand New Side

In the dead of night... when everyone is sleeping, all safe and sound. Having wonderful dreams about good things...in peace...

Well...everyone but Ariel.

Turning restlessly in her bed, tangled in sheets, she couldn't go to sleep. No matter what, counting sheep, reading, writing..., she couldn't fall asleep. Now staring at the ceiling, exhausted, she laid there.

'What can I do..?' She asked herself, 'Why couldn't I go to sleep these past few days?'

Yes, Ariel had not gotten any sleep the time she came here. When she did, she would wake up and two hours later. Then one hour, then thirty minutes...and so on... Her lack of sleep didn't affect her physical performance, but more of her mental performance. Thoughts she had fought off at a younger age had come back, even more powerful than they were before. Of course having the iron willpower that Ariel has, she pushed them away by talking to someone...now that everyone is asleep...well..you can conclude that.

 **(Ariel's POV)**

I abruptly sat up from my bed. A sudden hunger had came out of nowhere and I was pretty much drooling for some food.

Forcing myself out and away from the warmth and safety of my covers, I slowly get off of my smooth red velvet bed. I stretched a little before I walked over to my wardrobe, and slid some of my Hello Kitty Pajama pants on... don't ask why Hello Kitty... they've been with me a long time... I also grabbed a black robe that Sebastian had gave me on my arrival here.

Once I had tied the strings together and slipped in some of my cat shaped house shoes, I made my journey to the kitchen to get some warm milk and maybe bake me some cookies. Who knows? I don't know...

While I was walking towards the kitchen, my hunger began to worsen, making me walk quicker. My mouth became too full with saliva it was kinda hard to sallow, and when I did, it would make me thirsty as can be.

My eyes began to burn slightly, like I was about to cry, then it stopped. It did this for a while then it stopped. I felt my senses increasing, like I could hear each step some animal took, breathed, and many more. It was becoming too much for me to bare, and I stumbled a few times here and there, but I made it to the kitchen, the door slightly cracked and light coming from it, but I was too malnourished to notice.

I crash into the kitchen, and toppled on top of someone. I felt too sick and dizzy to get off of said person, but they quickly recovered,

"Ariel? Why are you up? What's wrong?" A smooth, velvet voice asked and then they picked me up. I came face to face with the one and only, Sebastian, with a worried face.

 **(Oh lookie here, supposed to be an worried Sebby but this is Fanfiction, not Wattpad...)**

"I-I..." I stuttered, choking on my own salvia, "t-t-t...t-t-thirst...ty?" That was all I could say before I started a coughing fit out of nowhere, a spit puddle slowly piling on the floor,

"Hold on Ariel," he picks me up in bridal style, "I'll help you." He places me in a chair, and then turns to the refrigerator, or the ice box in this age, and looked through it to find something for me.

Sebastian's neck started to show and my eyes felt that burning sensation again. My mouth began to water, and I felt my senses increase again to the point I could hear his heart beat. I don't know what possessed me to get up, but I started to walk to Sebastian while he was still searching through the ice box. Once he had finally found the container of milk, I was already behind him. He turned around,

"I found- Ariel what are you -?" I stopped him by grabbing his wrist of the hand that was holding the milk. My eyes were burning like hell, and my grip tightened, making him drop the container,

"Ari-." I collapsed and brought Sebastian down with me, with me on top and him on the bottom. During that I somehow had pinned his hands to the sides of his head. All I could stare at was his neck...

"What a pleasant surprise."

A voice said, which ended up being my voice that sounded a bit more mature than mine. Before I knew it, I was licking Sebastian's neck ever so slowly. (A/n: No this isn't a lemon..sorry to break your hearts) A sharp pain came from my teeth as I opened my mouth, drooling ever so slightly. Sebastian breathes in softly, and I must say, something inside of me is wondering why he's letting this happen? But the rest of me don't care, I just want to take a bite out of him...

Okay...what the hell is happening to me?

But before I could stop myself, I had already pierced his skin with my teeth...or should I say fangs now. The taste, oh the taste, wasn't that copper tasting taste, but tasted utterly delicious. Sebastian shuddered underneath me. Whether it was in pain or pleasure I do not know. All I know is that I was undoubtedly enjoying this..maybe a bit too much...

Wait a holy living hell... I'M DRINKING SEBASTIAN'S BLOOD!?

And before I knew it I passed out, hearing a French song in my head even when I was asleep.

 ** _Le temps d'un souffle coupé_**

 ** _(Time for a breath)_**

 ** _Par un soir tardif d'été_**

 ** _(For a late summer evening)_**

 ** _Les anges partirent avant_**

 ** _(Angels went before)_**

 ** _Et leurs visages tachés de blanc_**

 ** _(And their faces stained white)_**

 ** _Je crois qu'il est trop tard_**

 ** _(I think it's too late)_**

Which each word sung, I could see images that wasn't clear, like I was trying to see through mudded water.

 ** _Pour t'avouer que j'ai mal_**

 ** _(To confess that I hurt)_**

 ** _À mon cœur mourant_**

 ** _(To my dying heart)_**

 ** _Et mes souvenirs tachés de blanc_**

 ** _(And stained my white memories)_**

I saw a woman, with long red hair, talking to my sisters...was this a family friend I forgot about..? Or..?

 _ **Si l'on me perd, sache que je serai la tienne**_

 _ **(If you lose me, know that I'll be yours)**_

 _ **Et au creux de ses bras, la mort nous bercera**_

 _ **(And the hollow of his arms, death lull us)**_

 _ **Car si l'on me perd, c'est seulement pour rester la tienne**_

 _ **(Because if you lose me, it's only to keep yours)**_

 _ **Et au creux de ses bras, la mort nous bercera**_

 _ **(And the hollow of his arms, death lull us)**_

Later on, I see the same red haired woman, being tortured...in many ways...

 _ **La pluie coule sur mes tempes**_

 _ **(The rain poured on my temples)**_

 _ **La foudre chante ta descente**_

 _ **(Lightning sing your descent)**_

 _ **Blottie contre ma vie**_

 _ **(Snuggled against my life)**_

 _ **Ton rire résonne et puis s'enfuit**_

 _ **(Your laughter resonates and then fled)**_

 _ **Je crois qu'il est trop tard**_

 _ **(I think it's too late)**_

Then a see a womanly figure, covered in a black cloak with rain pouring heavily. She seems to be talking to herself, then stomping the ground angrily and pounding it. Then the picture quickly switches to a man, with..white hair? His face is blurry, so it's hard to tell who he is.

 _ **Pour te dire que ça fait mal**_

 _ **(To admit to you that I'm hurting)**_

 _ **Mon coeur n'est plus comme avant**_

 _ **(My heart is not like it was before)**_

 _ **Car il s'endort tout doucement**_

 _ **(Because it softly falls asleep)**_

Then it stopped.

 **(A/n: Who's the red head? And who is that white haired man?! Why was there a French song?! WHY WAS ARIEL DRINKING SEBASTIAN'S BLOOD?! Maybe you'll figure it out...But then again the music that was supposed to go with this (Cuz Wattpad) La petite Mort.)**


	10. Jack The Ripper, Part One

**A/n: No I don't hate you guys, the new cover hurts my eyes too.**

"Rise and shine, Ariel." Sebastian said as he pulled back Ariel's grey curtains,

"Ngh..." She groaned, and pulled her covers over her face, making Sebastian pull them off of her. Then she put her pillow over her head and rolled over. Sebastian sighed, but tried to pull her pillow away, but... Ariel stuffed her face into the mattress and gripped the bedpost's rails. Sebastian had tried to pull her out of her bed, but she resisted with all of her power (Even the bars had bended!) and would not get out of the bed. (A/N: Me everyday XD)

"Alright..you forced me to do this.." Sebastian walks out the room, and Ariel goes back to sleep...only to be woken up again.

"ARIEL!" DJ screamed and pounced on Ariel..or attempted to...The moment Ariel heard DJ scream her name, she moved to the side and chucked a pillow at her best friend who didn't expect that coming at all, "Ompf!"

"Well that plan failed..." Sebastian muttered to himself, now there was only one thing to do...

" **There's a spider above your head**." Both Sebastian and DJ said at the same time, and Ariel dashed out of her bed , and latched onto Sebastian, like there was a monster behind her...to her there was.

"KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE! KILL IT WITH SILVERWARE! I DON'T CARE JUST KILL IT!" Ariel screeched with her eyes closed, holding on to Sebastian for dear life, "DON'T LET GO JACK! DON'T LET GO!"

Sebastian made a confused, yet slightly agitated look, and said, "Ariel, calm down. There is no spider in the first place..and...Who the hell is Jack?"

Ariel cracked her eyes open a bit, and noticed that there was no spider at all. Her face became a blood red, and she quickly got off of Sebastian and ran into her bath, locking the door behind her.

Sebastian and DJ stand in Ariel's room for a moment, until Sebastian broke the silence with five words...

"Who the hell is Jack?"

-Night before-

 **(Sebastian's POV)**

I sigh deeply, trying to make sense of what just happened...Ariel started to drink my blood...

 _'Interesting...'_

But the strangest thing was..I liked it. It was one of the most plea- what the hell am I saying? If she attacked me there could be a chance of her attacking the young master...

I rubbed my eyes and played with nearby glasses, "Just what am I to do with you...Ariel.." After she had finished draining me of my blood, she passed out on top of me. I wanted to interrogate her when she woke up and put her somewhere away from the Young Master...but then I realized how peaceful she was sleeping...so calm even though she did lick me...and bite me..and...drank my blood...

 **(A/N: Now you know why Sebastian's POV is always short lived..because I get too OOC. Please bare with me.)**

I stared at her for a while, and kept seeing how her eyes turned a glowing blue.

 _'Very interesting..'_

Shortly after that I carried her to he'd bedroom and tucked her in. I'll ask her questions tomorrow. If she remembers, she'll avoid me. If she doesn't then...she'll act normal. Unless she's acting...but I would be able to tell.

 **(Present time Ariel's POV)**

 _Drip...drip..drip.._

Even though I had already turned off the water for my bath, I was just sitting in it now...staring at all the bubbles around me.

I sighed deeply, not remembering what happened last night, but a song and me getting up...

 _'Just what happened?'_

It felt like a few minutes since I got in here, which it actually was, but the water just started to get extremely cold...

Sure I'm used to the cold, but something was different this time...

 _Drip..drip..._

Wait...the dripping stopped..

I looked up and saw that the water coming out of the faucet was now a frozen droplet, hanging on for dear life..

I quickly hopped out, my toes were getting to cold, and I watch the whole tub freeze over...

"What the...? Not again..." I watched the whole room be frosted over, and I breathed heavily, sending out even more frost.

"I'm not fucking Elsa!" I harshly whisper out loud, for whoever is making this happen to make it stop. But I knew it was only me making this happen...so I quickly dried myself and left the slowly melting or freezing bathroom.

"And when the world's in need of justice. Drowning out in darkness, I will be the light that we can see.." I started to sing to myself as I got dresses in my, it's 'stolen' to Sebastian but for me it's 'borrowed', attire.

I glance at my hands as I continued to sing, "I can't deny this is a calling. Humanity is falling. They need a solution..." My black and red fingernail polish from what? Five weeks ago? Well when we first came here...was still there..no matter how much I tried to peel them off.

Nothing left to do but put some gloves on, 'borrowed' not 'stolen', them.

"It's... Me..." I finish rather reluctantly and sighed heavily...

 _'Today's going to be a long~ day. '_

I tie my boots after finding them and started to stretch. After popping every bone in my body, I headed towards my mirror on the wall. I swear to God if I become some evil queen from freaking Snow White- I'll just stop now.

But I am starting to question my life...

"Love everything you do. When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do.."

"Ariel are you singing Melanie Martinez again?" DJ asked when she stopped dusting the library we were in. I was putting up misplaced books while DJ did her cleaning stuff. I was supposed to get something so I can start teaching Ciel something, but 'Training Wheels' popped up in my head.

"Take a guess, my dear DJ." I glance over to her and gave her my signature grin.

DJ shook her head, smiling, since we both love her, and went back to cleaning.

I look back to the bookshelf, now done with putting most of them up, and looked for history on London... Since I only knew the United States history, I don't know much for here. But I could just start with math... Or can I?

The servant bell rang, well the new one with my name on it... and I stop what I was doing and went to Ciel's study room.

"No training wheels left for you... I'll pull them off for you.." Nothing really interesting happens in the hallways.. except for the random stuff Finny does, (Which is him throwing a statue at a bee that he 'claims' tried to attack him.) But besides that everything in the hallway is boring.

I finally reached the study room after a few twists and turns and knocked on the door. A 'Come In' was heard and I gently opened the door to see Ciel sitting in his chair and of course Sebastian standing behind him like the shadow he is, pulling out his pocket watch.

"Ariel you are late by one minute." Is all he says.

 _'I don't give a fuck about you said I gave a shit 'bout you?'_ I 'conveniently' sang in my head. Cue my evil laughter.

"I'm very sorry then. I was just simply looking for some books. "

Ciel peaked his head up when I mentioned books, and raised his eyebrow, "Nevertheless Ariel, I'm ready for a lesson."

And thus I'm screwed. I have no idea what to teach him... WAIT! Singing is important... Right? Nononononono... Piano!

"Would learning piano suffice for now, Young Master?" I asked a little hesitant.

Ciel looks into my eye, since he couldn't really see my right one through my hair, and I smile back gently towards him. After a while of this, my smile never faltering (but my courage was) he finally muttered an 'Alright' and got up from his chair.

I let out the breath, I didn't know I was holding, out, and held the door open for Ciel as he and Sebastian walked out.

 _'Rest in peace Me.'_

 _'Has Moonlight Sonata came out yet?'_ I think to myself, 'If I am correct it came out in 180 something... 1? Right now it's 188 something... ' I fish through one of the musical books I had and found it, 'Thank God.' and pulled it out...

Ciel waited patiently and Sebastian left a few seconds ago, probably to get the Queen's Letter that was supposed to come today.

They don't know that, I do. Cue my creepy laugh. Hehehehehe... Does that work?

But just as I'm about to start teaching Ciel the ways of playing piano, Sebastian comes back with the letter I was expecting...

Yay! I mean... Pity...

"Young Master, you have received a letter. " Sebastian bows, presenting the letter on a sliver platter.

Once Ciel sees the Queens emblem, or whatever that's called, he immediately tells Sebastian to prepare for a carriage.

"Oh and Ariel." Ciel suddenly says, making me jump a little, "Go get DJ, she'll be coming with us."

"At once, Young Master. "

Someone's going to be happy.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I GET TO GO?!" DJ pretty much fangirled since she hasn't really been outside besides the garden when Finny, once again, messed it up. (Those damn bees)

"Yes now hurry up and get-." In a blur, DJ gets everything ready and packed, "Ready... "

DJ breaths heavily and has a ridiculous smile on her face, "All ready!" Then she rushes out to the, still being readied, carriage.

"Oh dear... "

DJ and Ciel sat inside the carriage while Sebastian and Me, mainly Sebastian, drove the carriage to the townhouse.

I looked all around the city of London. To be honest it was really cool to see history in real life whether it was in a anime or not.

But I only did this because the air around Me and Sebastian felt... Awkward... Like I did something to invade his privacy... Sebastian also got really tense when I was near him. So me being up here with him, yeah... he's as stiff as a brick.

I really don't like awkward air between someone I know I'll be seeing everyday, especially since it's Sebastian for Pete's sake.

So I started to talk.

 _'Listen up here you little punk, why hell haven't you been you're cool motherfucking sexy self lately? Huh? HUH?!'_ Is what I would have said but I don't want soap down my throat and I also want to live through this case.

So instead of saying that, "Sebastian... What's on your mind?" I said this gently to Sebastian.

He glances at me and then back at the road, "What do you mean?" He responds.

 _'So he's playing that game I see.'_ "You've been... tense lately... Is everything okay?" I look over to Sebastian and leaned a bit in, if he couldn't get anymore tense he just did. I had obviously done something.

"Do you... Remember what happened last night, Ariel?" Sebastian asks, then a piercing headache suddenly attacked me when I tried to remember.

After messaging my head in hopes of getting rid of the headache, I answered him, "No... If I did something, then I'm really sorry... " The carriage stops since we have finally arrived at the townhouse. Sebastian didn't answer me, or paid me any mind, just got Ciel out the carriage, then offered me a hand with a look that says 'We'll talk about this later'. Once I was off the carriage, he went to open the door for Ciel, leaving me questioning about what I did last night to him...

 _'Just what did I do?'_

"I hate this.. "Ciel grumbles, "There are far too many people in London."

"Well there's really no helping it, My Lord. " Sebastian smiles as he held the door for us, "It's tradition for the nobility to migrate to town from the country every season."

"The season you say?" Ciel starts to walk up the steps, Me, DJ and Sebastian, after he had closed the door, following closely behind, "Waste of time if you ask me.."

 _'Well no one asked you, Ciel..'_ I caught myself from laughing at the little thought that popped up in my head.

"Getting away from the manor could be a nice change of pace. It's a break from those four at least..." Sebastian mentions.

"A break from bees attacking and broken windows, then yes.. It is a break." I added in.

"We can enjoy peace and quiet for a time.."

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice..." Ciel agreed and Sebastian opened the door to reveal a destroyed room with Lau, Madam Red, and Grell...

"'Some peace and quiet' Sebastian said, 'It will be a break' Sebastian Said. " DJ muttered, mainly to me, while the rest stood frozen to their spots.

"There goes out 'peace and quiet' if there's such a thing now.." I muttered back as Madam Red began to complain about where the tea was or something. Lau just flipped over a vase on hopes of finding tea.

"How do you expect to find tea in a vase?" I asked him, but all he gave me was his silly little grin...

****(There's a lot of these lately.. I can hear the theme song playing... )

"'Jack The Ripper'?" I repeat what Ciel said a few seconds earlier, "But why who- prostitutes?" I slightly mumble to myself. Sure I know why and sure I know who... But I can't say anything but try to prevent the death of a friend...

"A frightening name, right?" Lau points out.

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected. So I can end this before the situation could get anymore out of hand." Ciel calmly eats his cake even though he IS talking about a murder case. DJ had left the room a while ago prepping up the town house and setting up our rooms. Sebastian stood next to Ciel while I sat in a chair near Ciel, slowly drinking tea.

"But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Lau asks Ciel and places his tea cup on the table.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel slightly glares at Lau.

Lau gets up from his seat, "The site of the dismembered body is enough to make grown men have nightmares. Blood and gore everywhere... Only one could imagine the stench." Lau starts to walk towards Ciel, "It could surely make some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing?" Lau reaches out to touch Ciel, "You're just a young boy after all."

I gently grabbed Lau's hand and pulled it away from Ciel, "He may be a young boy but he's certainly more mature than you in many ways." I let go and send back to sipping my tea, "The body of a young boy but the mind and a heart of a man."

Ciel nods his head, whether in appreciation or agreement, towards me and says, "I am the head of the Phantomhives and service to my queen. Don't ask ask foolish questions." Ciel glares at Lau when he was finished.

"You're right. So sorry."

 _'No you're not Lau.'_

A bell chimes in the distance as we arrive at the crime scene. Me, Ciel, and Sebastian walked forward while the rest, including DJ, hanged back.

What's his face, I forgot his name, looked at us with a shocked expression, "Sorry my boy, " He looked down to Ciel, "I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child. Now how about you can just run along."

I started to snicker, I really just couldn't help it, "Well this 'child' was sent here to help."

"I'm here to see the victim's body." Ciel says quite bluntly.

"The body?!" What's his face voice cracks, almost sending me into laughter keyword almost, "You got to be kidding me!"

"Abberline!" Oh that's his name! Ah I mean Mr. Gumpyface all the time called Abberline.

"Well if it isn't Lord Phantomhive. " Mr. Grumpyface walked out of the crime scene, "What are you doing here?"

"Wait you know this kid sir?" Abberline asks Mr. Grumpyface all the time.

Yes I forgot his name too, deal with it.

"I'm here to help this little case, "Ciel holds up the letter, "It seems that this is dragging behind a bit.. You know who sent me, of course."

Mr. Grumpyface all the time glares while Abberline is shocked to see the Queen's letter.

Ciel swipes (Ciel no swiping! XD sorry) the papers from Abberline and begins to look through them. "It seems you haven't found any major clues yet." Me and Sebastian peer over his shoulder to see the papers.

Well tried until Grumpyface took the papers away.

"We of Scotland Yard are more then capable of handling this case I assure you. There's no need for you to interfere. "

"Splendid." Ciel started to walk away, "Shall we go, Sebastian, Ariel?"

"Yes." Sebastian replies and follows after him.

It took me a moment to realize that Ciel just walked away. "R-right away!" I picked up my pace to catch up with them.

DJ honestly looked confused at to why we left, but Madam Red beat her to the question.

"Now what dear?" She asks.

"Now we go see someone who seems useful. "

Lau gasps, "My Lord, you mean?"

"Yes... Indeed."

We arrived to a shop with coffins and skulls around it. On top of it, in a purple and golden frame, a sign read 'Undertaker' in black letters.

"So..." Lau starts, "Where are we?"

DJ lets out an 'EH?!' while Madam Red scolds Lau for acting like he knew where we were going. Of course I slightly giggled at this, it was funny.

"It's a a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of the Young Lord's." Sebastian answers.

"'The Undertaker'?" Madam Red reads.

Sebastian opens and holds the door open for everyone and we walk in.

"If we're looking for answer, this is the place. " Ciel mentions as we look around the shop. It was dark, the only light was the few candles around the place..which were on top of coffins. There was a ton those, actually. Well this is a funeral parlor...

"Heheheheheheheh.." A creepy laughter, that made most people's hair on their skin to rise, was heard. An equally creepy voice followed afterward. "Welcome. I thought I'll be seeing you before long."

Grell starts to shiver and Madam Red and Lau look around in alarm. Ciel and Sebastian just stood there, since they were used to it, and Me and DJ...well we were excited! DJ loves creepy things more than me but besides that, we haven't seen Undertaker since we got here. So it's nice to see an old face.

A coffin starts to open, "My Lord.. It's so lovely to see you... " Undertaker, with a face of stars in his eyes and a face that screams rape, was behind the coffin. Scarring Madam Red, Grell (who was on the floor) and Lau. Me, Ciel, and Sebastian stood there calmly while DJ looked like she was going to fangirl so hard she'll pass out.

"Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins?" Undertaker now asks as the silly man he is.

"No that isn't why I'm here." Ciel declines, "I wanted to-. "Undertaker cuts him off with his finger to Ciel's lips.

"No need to say, I'm already aware.. Very well aware. One of my recent customers were a bit unusual, shall I say. But I help though! I made her look beautiful again!" Undertaker says with his usual grin... Actually I think that's just his face...

"I would like the details please." Ciel asks politely.

"Oh I see! " Lau exclaims, "The funeral parlor is only your cover business! How much is it," Chibi Undertaker (it's going down for real),"For information?"

Before you knew it, Undertaker was up in Lau's face, "I have no need for the Queen's coins! There's only one thing that I want from you!" Undertaker turned his creepy yet desperate gaze to Ciel and got up in his face, "Please milord! Give it to me! Give me the beautiful gift of laughter! Just one good joke would be good!"

"Talk about... Actually Ariel meet your true twin." DJ mumbled to me, which made me smack her playfully on the arm, giggling and saying "Screw You" in between them.

"Leave it to me my Lord." Lau says and begins his joke, "Which side does a tiger has the most stripes?"

"The outside. " Me and DJ butcher his joke and no one laughed. In all honest truth, we love screwing people's jokes.

"My turn!" Madam Red announces, telling a... Highly inappropriate story that I rather not say but I will say this...

Me and DJ were covering each other's ears and we're trying not to cringe.

After...that was done and over with, Madam Red and Lau had Xs over their faces and Undertaker did not laugh at all.

I couldn't blame him...

"Well my Lord it looks like you're the only ones left. I gave you special discount last time but I'm not gonna do it again."

"I guess I'm next.. Right?" I scratched the back of my head trying to think something... Clean... When DJ obnoxiously whispered out loud.

"But Ariel, you can't tell a joke to save you life."

(ಥ_ಥ)

"Yes I can! Watch me!" I walked up to Undertakers face and said with a straight face...

"Do you like Male Pregnancy?"

* * *

 **DJ** : Ariel's not a vampire actually, and DJ doesn't really get the ability til later on since I already had something planned out. Also DJ already knows Ariel is clearly not human from Protection but refuses to acknowledge it.


	11. Jack The Ripper Part Two: The Ball

Sooooooooooo that went exactly how I expected it.

Ciel and Sebastian with horrified looks and DJ and The Undertaker on the floor laughing.

At that point I don't know where to stop.

"I have a reason behind this! So I was walking around with three of my friends right? Mostly females and one male. So one of the girls decided to be her weird self and dare me to go around screaming male pregnancy. Before she even got the words out I was screaming "MALE PREGNANCY!" and asking people if they support male-. " Sebastian covered my mouth before I could continue.

"Alright Ariel, that's enough... We've payed what was asked of us... Even if you did go too far..."

Now, sitting on coffins and drinking tea from beakers, Undertaker was finally willing to tell us what we need to know.

"An interesting pattern, I've seen these past few days," Undertaker started, "I've been finding my customers... Incomplete."

"Incomplete?" DJ asks, "What do you mean 'incomplete'?"

"Yes... Incomplete... The uterus is missin'. Which is quite.. Odd."

 _'The uterus... The one thing Madam Red doesn't have anymore.. Well besides her husband.'_

Thinking of which, I looked at Madam Red suspiciously, who was keeping a blank face.

 _'I know your secret...Jack..'_

"The killer makes a big mess of the body, " Undertaker continues and plays with the human replica, "But that particular part is always missin'."

"He did it on a road that was public not high traffic," Sebastian mentions, "Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time trying to do a procedure like that so quickly?"

"You're quite the clever one, Butler." Undertaker turns around to face us, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

Undertaker walked behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, making me raise my eyebrow in question.

He put his finger across my throat, "Ya see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon," Then Undertaker's hands traveled down my stomach and made circular motions, "The he rips into her, right here."

How the hell can I not be creeped out by the noises he's making in my damn ear?

"Her precious womanly part." Undertaker pokes my cheek and Sebastian finally removes me from him, glaring.

"But there will be more slain, I'm certain. This type of killer doesn't stop til somebody stops him." Undertaker got up in Ciel's face, "Can you stop him? Will you sniff him out? Like a good little Guard Dog?"

Ciel looks at Undertaker with a blank look that probably says 'Of course I will you..', then replies, "I'm bound by the honor of my family, I eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to. By any means necessary."

With that, Ciel got up and we all began to head back to the carriage. With Grell driving the carriage, the rest of us cramped inside it.

I took the window seat next to the right of Ciel while Sebastian took the left. DJ sat right across from me, looking really uncomfortable, with Lau to her right and Madam Red at the other window seat.

On the way back to the townhouse, Ciel started to conjure a suspect list..

"This information narrows down our suspects." Ciel starts,

"First of all, we look at those with the necessary skill set. Crossing out anyone with an alibi for the nights on which the murders occurred. Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual." Sebastian finished or really added to Ciel's statement.

"Then we should concentrate our investigation on people involved with secret societies...right?" I suggest, to which Sebastian nods,

"Took the words out of my mouth." Probably quite literally...

"As if that narrow the field!" Madam Red exclaims, "Why, even I would have the medical skills necessary for this! Besides which, the Season is ending soon. Any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country, and then what-." Sebastian interrupts her,

"Then we'll have to conclude the investigation quickly."

"Impossible!" Lau claims.

"I should be able to do this much at least." Sebastian puts his hand on top of his 'heart', "Otherwise, what kind of butler would I be?"

"Probably a boring, normal one." I heard DJ mutter under her breath, making me smile lightly and shake my head at her remark.

"I'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, my lord." Sebastian then opens the door to the carriage while we're still moving, making the rest, Lau and Madam Red, gasp, "Now, if you'll excuse me..." Sebastian says before jumping out as Ciel shoos him away.

Mad Red, Lau and DJ move to the back window to see where Sebastian had gone only to not see any trace of him left.

"He knows that we're moving, right?!" Madam Red exclaims,

"Sebastian will take care of it for now." Ciel tells them, "We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait."

I smirk, knowing that Sebastian was already going to be at the Town House.

After Grell stops the carriage and I help everyone out, we head towards the door only for it to open to reveal Sebastian.

"Welcome back, everyone. I have awaited your return." Sebastian greets with his smug smile... Or is it a grin? Oh well...

Sebastian removes Ciel's hat and cane and speaks, "Your afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing."

Everyone else has shocked looks, besides me and perhaps DJ I don't know I don't have eyes in the back of my head, that Sebastian gotten here before us.

"Hold on!" Madam Red exclaims, she's being doing that a lot lately, "How are you here?!"

I chuckle under my breath and walked in while Sebastian answered her question, "I finished up that little errand, so I made my way home to inform it to you."

I walk away from them, since I really didn't want to hear anything that I've already heard before... But also I didn't feel all to well.. I was about to head to my room but I had to stop. I forgot to inform (using that a lot today too) Ciel that I needed a-.

 _ **-Throb-**_

"Ugh! " I quietly hissed and clutched my stomach.

The pain had came out of nowhere. It was in my throat, my stomach, and my head. My eyes felt the burning sensation of onions and crying. By then I pretty much said screw permission I'm hauling ass to my room.

And so I did, I ran upstairs, not hearing a single word if any came out.

 **(DJ's POV)**

"Richard Oswald, doctor of the Duke of Bailey was at the White Horse pub with his friends. He has no connection to secret societies." I listen to Sebastian as he read off every suspect off the list.

I was interested until I noticed that Ariel wasn't really here anymore. Curious, I stepped past Sebastian and saw Ariel in the hallway, walking slowly then stopping. I was about to ask what she was doing until she doubled over in pain. I also was about to run over to see if she was okay if she didn't run like the Flash upstairs.

"Ariel!" I called out her name but she didn't stop. Instead, I heard a door being slammed shut.

"What was that?" Ciel asked me as he walked up from behind.

I looked down to him, and then I couriered up an excuse for Ariel, "I believe that was Ariel. She didn't look too good actually... Can I go check up on her?" I ask Ciel.

He nods, "Please do."

Like a woman on a mission, I made my way upstairs and left the others to talk about what we'll do next.

 _'Hold on Ariel.. I'm on my way.'_

 **(Ariel's POV)**

It was cold.. Everywhere I stepped and breathed icy wisps came out and froze the room..

"What's happening to me?" I whisper to myself.

I had locked the door to make sure no one would see the room slowly freezing over. I had also accidentally froze the door handle when I touched it with my bare hands..

I positioned my self in the corner, hugging my knees and trying to warm myself. Oddly, I found the cold comfortable, besides all the pain I felt in my head, stomach, and throat. Images of fangs, necks, and blood popped up in my mind. And no matter how much I tried to get it out my head, they kept coming back and with each time harder and more forceful than the last.. It was like they were trying to make me remember something... Wait..

I don't remember last night.

Maybe if I give in... I'll remember-.

The tune of 'Resonance' from Soul Eater was knocked and the words, "Two become one." was muttered softly. I already knew it was DJ, and she was waiting for me to finish yet it hurt too much to talk or even sing right now.

"Two become one..." DJ sung a little louder, sounding more hopeful than the last. She continued doing this again and again. Until I heard a sigh and footsteps slowly moving away. With all of my strength, I whispered as loud as I can.

"Our souls have been connected.." The footsteps stopped and rushed back over here.

"Ariel..?" DJ asked gently, "Are you okay?"

I whimpered, and the ice was slowly was melting away as if DJ was the heat that could do it. As if she heard my whimper, which was very rare to the point of not existing, she quickly turned the door knob but soon found it unlocked.

"Ariel please open the door." She begged, clearly worried if I was truly okay.

"I.. I can't.." The ice hadn't melted away yet, and I didn't want to risk DJ seeing what I had did. I also didn't want to hurt her because I had no idea how to control it.

As my doubts and fear of hurting DJ became worse and worse, the ice began to grow once more and even froze the window making the room a bit darker.

"Please.. Go away.." Although I needed DJ to be here with me now, to hold me and tell me it was alright, I couldn't risk getting her hurt. I had no idea of what I could do... And I surely don't want to find out if DJ was the target.

"Ariel please open the door." She begged once more, "If you don't let me in, I can't help you.. And if I can't help you then..." DJ trailed off, but I knew what she was hinting at.

I'll suffer.

I'll suffer and I'll tear myself apart if I keep any of those thoughts bottled up. Even though the pain was similar to those thoughts, it wasn't it. It was physical pain. From what I don't know.

But I needed DJ leave. I have to handle this pain on my own.

"'You don't have to handle this pain alone.' You once told me." DJ quoted me, "The same goes for you-."

"Please leave." I quietly begged.

"What-."

"Just.. Please go DJ...there's really nothing you can do...I'm just...not feeling well." I spoke loud and clear, but I didn't sound like my usual self...it was a bit deeper and strained.

I heard a shaky sigh, then DJ responded, "Okay... Do you want some water or tea?"

I smiled, even when I wanted her to go away she'll still try to help, "Perhaps later.."

"Alright... I'm leaving now... I hope you feel better.." And with that, she hesitantly walked away slowly. Each step hurting our hearts.

I hugged my knees closer to myself, as I watched the room continued to freeze over, and my eyes closed over and I fell into a deep sleep.

 _It was snowing, and the sky was dark and grey with the clouds floating around it. Trees, deprived of leaves swayed back and forth as if dancing to the wind and an unheard tune._

 _Upon closer inspection, it seemed like I was in the woods, covered with multiple blankets of snow. The sound of crunching snow filled my ears as a little girl, with hair white as snow, appeared in the scene._

 _The little girl wore a light white jacket with fur around the collar and black cargo pants with little white designs here and there. Although it looked like she was not prepared for this weather, she black gloves with white fur and boots with the same design._

 _The girl continued to waddle through the snow and only stopped to stare in amazement at something behind me. Curious to what had caught the girl's attention, I turned around to see a giant white tiger with black stripes and miscolored eyes like mine. The left one blue, and the right a deep abyss blue._

 _Ignoring the similar features me and the giant cat shared and my love for cats, I knew I had to get the little girl away from such a giant cat. With new found determination, I rush toward the kid to pick her up. Only to phase completely through._

 _'What..?' I tried to speak but it only came out as a thought._

 _Even though I could feel the snow's unforgiving coldness, I made no in print in it signalling that I had fell there. Moving to face the young girl, I also noticed that she, too, had the same miscolored eyes I have, just duller and they have no life in them. Frozen in place, she walked right through me and I watch her every move as she went to touch the giant tiger._

 _Lifting her hand to meet the tiger's head I heard one word as the tiger lowered it's head to her hand..._

 _"Ari..."_

I gasped when I opened my eyes, the ice gone and no light in the room. The pain was also gone, but... How long was I out?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I got up from the floor. After patting away any dust that could've caught onto my clothing, I walked to the window to see the moon shining brightly.

"It appears I slept longer than I should have." I mutter to myself and then started to walk to the door, only finding it unlocked...

I gasp once more, the thoughts of someone seeing my little mess earlier actually frightened me. Nether the less, I pushed open the door and headed downstairs.

The town house was too quiet for me. Chills ran up and down my spine, I didn't want to miss the ball! I wanted to make fun of Ciel with his beautiful dress... Muhahahaha...

I walked down the hallway to the little 'tea room', as I call it, where we were earlier talking about Jack The Ripper. The door was closed and I heard no movement behind it. Knowing this, I still pushed the door open. Although there wasn't any people, there was a note, on top of a side table.

Seeing that as the only thing that proved that someone was here, I walked over to it and began reading.

 _Ariel,_

 _I hope you find this and that you feel better. When we called for you and you didn't answer we started to worry. With the use of the master key we unlocked your door to find you asleep on the floor in the corner. I would've put you in your bed but DJ said you preferred the floor more than the bed sometimes, so I left you be. Otherwise, this note is to tell you that we went to the ball without you. Hopefully we'll be back before you wake up. If we're not back, then there's soup in the ice box._

 _-Sebastian_

As I finish the letter I sneezed into my hand, "Ugh.." I pull back my hand to wipe it on my pants but it ended up that I sneezed out blood. I pushed this aside, assuming that I was having one of my rare nose bleeds, and pinched my nose.

I folded the letter up and put it in my pocket. So they did go to the ball without me... And I missed the corset scene... Today's not my day, is it?

"I wonder what DJ's doing?" I thought out loud.

 **(DJ's POV)**

"Where did they go?" The devil, otherwise known as Elizabeth, thought out loud as she passed the dessert table.

Where was I? Oh I was hiding for my dear life in a God forsaken dress with Sebastian and Ciel behind said desert table.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Ciel whisper yelled at me, causing me to jump, "Your supposed to distract her!"

"Hold on little Emo Princess!" I whisper yelled back, "We never brought up Elizabeth in the plan!"

The plan was for Ciel to dress as a lady (laughed my ass off when I saw him) and for Sebastian to be his supposed 'tutor' that follows him everywhere. Anyone else was supposed to be gathering information that would help us I think. Me? I had to play the part of Ciel's 'sister' and to get rid of any distraction to would ruin the plan. It was originally going to be Ariel's job but she was passed out and most likely sick.

I agreed to play her part but I didn't now the Devil herself was here!

"Now now DJ, you're supposed to get rid of any distractions." Sebastian reminds me, "Now go get rid of that distraction."

I growl and grumble to myself while slightly pushing up the sleeves of this horrid green dress and making my way to Elizabeth.

 _'I hate my life...'_

 **(Ariel's POV)**

I sigh out loud, "Probably having more fun than me..." I mutter under my breath and walked out of the room.

Who knows how long they'll be gone.. But I got to prepare for what will happen next..


	12. Sorry

I'm currently putting this book on hold until I get somethings together. I'm just finding a lack of inspiration for the next chapter and so on, but when I do I'll be making all the chapters so I can post them and call it a day.

But, I do have a book that has chapters already done and ready to be posted. The name's Master Thief, that might change soon though, and it's based on my books and this one here too. Until I can write chapters up and figure out what the hell I'm doing with this book, Master Thief will be updating.

I'm so very sorry, please don't kill me. Life just took the plot of this book and broke it in half.


End file.
